Metal Slug: Izumi
by Tarmo Flake
Summary: La hermana perdida de Tarma ha llegado desde un país lejano para verlo, pero parece que no es una visita común. ¿Que secretos tendrá guardados Izumi a su hermano? ¿Como afectará su relación con Eri? Lean y comenten.


**Notas del autor: **Este fic es el mas largo que he hecho (creo); es sobre la hermana perdida de Tarma Roving. Espero les guste. Ligeros toques incestuosos.

Lean y comenten :)

Metal Slug y sus personajes son propiedad de SNK Playmore. Izumi Roving es propiedad de Tarmo Flake.

**IZUMI**

**Por Tarmo Flake**

"¿A dónde vas jovencita?" – Gritó uno de los guardias; una muchacha de nos mas de 18 años había ingresado sin permiso a los cuarteles de la Armada Regular.

Su rostro tenía cierto aire familiar; pelo largo y castaño, con dos pequeños copetes en la frente, sonrisa pequeña y alegre aunque con ojos fuera de lo común… uno negro y el otro verde; mientras caminaba en dirección a los cuarteles principales, tarareaba una suave melodía.

Mientras tanto, en el campo de entrenamiento; Fio instruía a los cadetes en sus ejercicios matutinos.

- ¡Mas rápido¡Más rápido¡No se detengan!

- Disculpe… ¿Ha visto al Capitán Roving?

- ¿Uh?

Fio observó a la joven; su cara se le hizo familiar, aunque nunca la había visto; aparte que le llamaron la atención sus ojos. En ese momento alguien se le acercó.

- Fio, como estás… ¿Uh?... ¿Quién es esta chica?

Era Marco; estaba en su inspección de rutina y decidió observar el entrenamiento con Fio; aunque no esperaba verla acompañada.

- No lo se… preguntó por Tarma

- Ah pues… Tarma salió con Eri en la mañana; les dieron el día libre y fueron a divertirse…

- Ah, muchas gracias.

Con una reverencia; la muchacha se alejó; Marco y Fio seguían ignorando la procedencia de la chica.

- ¿Qué querrá con Tarma?

- No se… aunque se me hace conocida…

- Y que raros ojos…

- Yo pensé que era la hija de Chuchi, el muñeco atómico…

- Por cierto, voltea…

- ¿Por qué?

- Tus alumnos están echándola…

- ¿Uh, que¡Oigan cadetes¿Quien dijo que podían descansar!...

En la feria local, nuestros amigos Tarmicle Roving III y Eri Kasamoto disfrutaban de las atracciones, felices como una pareja, aunque, era la primera vez que Tarma invitaba a la rubia a una cita.

La relación entre estos dos siempre había sido difícil; en el campo de batalla ambos luchaban fieramente y se protegían uno del otro, Tarma con más entusiasmo, pero en lo civil, Eri solo se limitaba a unas cuantas frases de amistad.

Para Roving, esta era la oportunidad de conquistar a la chica de sus sueños, nada podía salir mal.

- Oye Eri¿quieres que gane ese Winnie Pooh para ti?

- Jum, veamos si metes todos esos aros…

- Ya verás… oiga don… ¡unos aros!

- ¿De cebolla?

- No sea brozo, pal' juego…

- Aquí tiene joven.

Con gran exactitud, Tarma logró ensartar los aros en cada una de las botellas, obteniendo un gran peluche (pirata) del oso Winnie Pooh (Con un infame "Güini Pu" impreso en la camisa…)

- ¿Cómo te quedó el ojo mi chava?

- Ah… tuviste suerte…

- Como sea, toma tu premio

- Bueno… luego puedo usar el relleno para mi almohada.

- Caray contigo… veo que no te gustan los peluches. ¿Qué tal si subimos a la montaña Rusa?

- A… eh… ¿a esa cosota? Esteee… mejor gánate al Pikachu…

- ¿Qué pasa, la gran Eri tiene miedo a la velocidad?

- Erm… no, es solo que con tanto algodón de dulce y churros…

- Oh vamos, somos soldados, que un jueguito no te intimide…

- Pues ya qué.

Eri, aunque era una fanática de la fuerza bruta y la violencia, mantenía un cierto miedo a las grandes velocidades; incluso durante el entrenamiento para conducir el Slug Flyer, ella tuvo dificultades para no "cantar Oaxaca", y mas aunado a que no es muy buena usando vehículos.

Mientras bajaban a toda velocidad, Tarma se divertía como niño, aunque Eri no compartía la misma alegría

- ¡Woooohooo!

- ¡Bájenme de aquí!

Después de 20 vueltas y una que otra nausea inducida por movimiento; nuestros héroes se dirigieron a la base.

Eri que aun estaba estremecida por el juego, se había aferrado al hombro de Tarma; esté, vio su oportunidad para declararse ante ella.

- Eri… tengo algo que decirte…

- Si te refieres a que quieres regresar, olvídalo…

- No es eso… es… importante…

- ¿Uh? – Eri se tornó seria

- Yo…

- Estás sudando…

- Yo… yo… quiero decirte que…

Antes de que el nipón terminara la frase, la misteriosa jovencita apareció de repente lanzándose sobre el y gritando con gran júbilo.

- ¡Tarmaaa!

Ambos cayeron al suelo, aunque ella seguía abrazándolo, Tarma confundido por la repentina aparición de la mujer y el golpe solo pudo observar como Eri los miraba con una mirada asesina.

- ¡Eri, espera!

Esta se alejó con un gesto de indignación, mientras Tarma trataba de quitarse a la loca que se había aferrado a el.

- ¿Pero que diablos te pasa a ti¡Suéltame!

La chica era fuerte, sonriendo, seguía apretándose contra el cuerpo de Roving. Este no podía despegarla por más que quisiera.

- Q… ¿Qué quieres de mí?

- Te quiero a ti…

- ¿Qué¿De que hablas?

- Volvamos a la base, ahí te explicaré todo.

- ¿La base?

Ambos se dirigieron a los cuarteles; en el camino Tarma trataba de hallar explicación a todo, aunque la chica solo le sonreía; finalmente llegaron.

- ¿Para que me trajiste?

- Ah, ya verás… ¿Tienes un cuarto o algo así?

- Ah… mi cuarto… está donde duermo con mi amigo Marco…

- Bien, vamos

- (¿Pero que quiere conmigo esta?)

Ella cerró la puerta del cuarto de Tarma y Marco y se sentó en la litera de abajo, Tarma aún no entendía nada.

- ¿Y bien?

- Bueno Tarma… ¿no me reconoces?

- ¿Qué¿Nos hemos visto antes?

- No lo creo… pero quizás hayas oído hablar de mí…

- Sinceramente no

- Ya veo…

- Ya dime quien eres tú…

- ¿No lo has adivinado?

- …

- ¡Soy Izumi, tu hermana!

Tarma quedó en shock; ¿Una hermana¿Dónde, cuando, como? Entonces recordó cuando estando en su cuarto de niño, había escuchado una charla entre sus padres; era acerca de una niña pequeña, que se había ido a vivir a otro país debido a ciertos conflictos. Tarma nunca prestó atención a tal discusión, hasta ahora… ¿Podría ser que esa niña de la que hablaban era Izumi? Y si ese era el caso… ¿Por qué se fue a vivir a otro país¿Qué conflictos conllevaron a esto? Todo era muy confuso.

- ¿M… mi hermana dices?

- ¡Si¡Nací ocho años después de ti!

- Pero… nunca supe que tu existías siquiera… ¿acaso es una broma?

- Claro que no… estuve lejos por motivos de seguridad, pero apenas me enteré de que estabas en el Ejército, vine a verte.

- Permíteme, debo aclarar algunas cosas…

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A llamar a mis… nuestros… a papá y mamá

- Espera… ¿papá y mamá siguen vivos?

- ¿Qué¡Claro!

- Yo creí que ellos…

- ¿Si?

- No nada, ve a llamarlos…

Ahora que la veía mas detenidamente, Izumi tenía un cierto parecido con la madre de Roving; esa sonrisa era la misma que Tarma veía en la cara de su madre al observar fotos antiguas; el mismo cabello largo y lacio, esos dos ojos penetrantes y tiernos al mismo tiempo aunque de diferentes iris; quizás era una coincidencia, quizás no.

- ¿Podría ser ella realmente mi hermana¿Pero como? Y si es cierto… ¿Por qué mis padres lo ocultaron?

Se acercó al teléfono cerca del laboratorio, marcó el número de su casa y pensaba si debía preguntar o regañar a sus padres acerca de Izumi. Después de descolgar, una mujer atendió la llamada; su voz era suave, como la de chica.

- Residencia Roving ¿Quién habla?

- ¿Madre?

- ¡Tarmicle¡Que sorpresa hijo mío!

- Madre… tenemos que hablar…

- ¿Qué pasa¿Estas herido?... Ya sé, esa tal Eri de la que nos hablaste te hizo algo… te dije que no te convenía

- Esto es diferente… es sobre… mi hermana… Izumi…

Al oir esto, la madre de Tarma dejó caer el parlante; estaba paralizada; una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo. Ese nombre le traía recuerdos que quisiera olvidar.

- T… Tarmicle… ¡Tarmicle¡Ven pronto!

- ¿Qué pasa mujer?

Era Tarmicle Roving II, el padre de nuestro héroe; acudió al llamado de su esposa y se espantó al verla tan pálida.

- ¡Naomi¡Que tienes?

- Es… Izumi…

- ¿Qué?

El condecorado soldado atendió el teléfono; al igual que su esposa, estaba preocupado por lo sucedido.

- ¿Quién habla?

- ¿Papá?

- Hijo… ¿Qué pasó con Izumi?

- Ella está aquí, dice que estaba en otro país, pregunto si estaban vivos… gah, esto es muy confuso…

- Mira Tarma, creo que es hora de que sepas sobre tu hermana…

- Por favor dímelo, esto me está aturdiendo…

- Escucha; ocho años después de que tú naciste; tu madre dio a luz a una pequeña niña; era Izumi. En ese tiempo tú estabas en el colegio y con tus tíos; por lo tanto nunca te enteraste del nacimiento de tu hermanita.

- ¿Pero por qué lo ocultaron?

- A eso voy… días antes de su nacimiento, una joven pareja Ucraniana que conocimos en el parque nos contó acerca de su problema; al parecer, la mujer era estéril y no podía tener hijos; ambos se veían tristes y no tenían suficiente dinero para una cirugía; tampoco podían adoptar debido a los problemas legales entre Ucrania y Japón.

- ¿Y les dieron a Izumi?

- No espera, no termina ahí… días antes, en el bar al que acostumbraba ir, fui retado por un mafioso en un juego de cartas; me amenazó de muerte si no jugaba, por lo que tuve que aceptar… el perdió y me amenazó de matar a toda mi familia en las próximas 72 horas; ese día regresé preocupado a la casa pensando en la seguridad de Naomi y tu aún no nacida hermana.

No quise huir de la ciudad, así que conseguí ayuda policíaca para hacerle frente a ese maldito asesino; tu madre, decidió quedarse a mi lado; si ambos moríamos, sería juntos… pero no queríamos exponer a tu hermana al peligro… la mañana siguiente, tu madre dio a luz, y aunque estábamos contentos por su nacimiento, todavía estábamos en peligro de muerte.

Los orfanatos estaban llenos y dudábamos de su trato hacia los niños; la única opción que nos quedaba, era darle la niña a alguien más. Tu madre y yo discutimos acerca de eso, pero viendo que el tiempo se agotaba y que no teníamos lugar a donde ocultarla, terminamos por aceptar la decisión… el problema era¿a quien dejársela?

En ese momento, los jóvenes ucranianos pasaban por el hospital mientras discutían con el doctor la posibilidad de cirugía; cuando los vimos, los llamamos y le contamos lo sucedido.

Después de una larga plática, llegamos al acuerdo de que ellos adoptaran a Izumi; ya que no solo la protegeríamos, sino que la pareja tendría un bebé a quien cuidar y amar como si fuera propio.

Tu madre estaba triste por tener que alejarse de su hija, pero no tenía mas remedio. Los jóvenes regresaron a Ucrania para vivir como una familia.

- ¿Y que pasó con el mafioso?

- Logramos atraparlos; fue una batalla como las que viví cuando estaba en el Ejército, aunque contra delincuentes en lugar de soldados. Ahora ellos están en la cárcel cumpliendo cadena perpetua.

- ¿Por qué nunca me contaron sobre Izumi?

- Por que tu madre se deprimía cada vez que recordaba a tu hermana, y si te decíamos, seguramente interrumpirías tus estudios. Queríamos decirte esto hasta que te graduaras, pero parece que nunca tuvimos valor para hacerlo. Hijo, perdónanos por nunca habértelo revelado; solo queríamos evitarte que sufrieras…

- (Suspiro) Está bien… por lo menos no permitieron que a ella le pasara algo…

- Hijo, pásame a tu hermana…

- Madre… está bien, espera.

Tarma se dirigió a su cuarto; estaba enfadado por que sus padres le habían guardado tal secreto, pero al mismo tiempo, feliz, ya que siempre había deseado tener un hermano; alguien con quien compartir momentos. Con lágrimas en sus ojos, abrió la puerta y abrazó fuertemente a Izumi; esta hizo lo mismo.

- ¡Hermana¡Por fin te encuentro!

- Tarma, no sabes lo feliz que me haces.

- Mamá quiere hablar contigo; está en el teléfono del laboratorio… vamos.

- Si, hermano.

Ambos salieron abrazados, en ese momento Eri se encontró con ellos; al verlos hizo un gesto de disgusto y altiva se encaminó a la sala de tiro.

- ¿Qué le sucede a esa chica?

- Ya habrá tiempo de explicarte, por ahora hablemos con mamá…

Ese día, los hermanos Roving se la pasaron intercambiando experiencias.

- No sabía que los chicos del colegio fueran tan malvados

- ¿Y que esperabas? Yo era el novato, después de hacerme tragar el lodo, tuve que darme un baño en el tinaco de la escuela

- ¡Jaja! Ay contigo hermanito…

- Por cierto Zum¿donde planeas quedarte?

- Aquí mismo… soy parte de la Armada Regular

- ¿Qué¿Desde cuando?

- Desde hoy, los trámites están hechos, ahora puedes llamarme Cadete Izumi Roving.

- Ya veo... quizás te toque ser alumna de Eri…

- ¿La chica del paliacate?

- Esa

- Por cierto¿Qué te traes con ella que te ve con cara de pocos amigos?

- Es a quien quiero conquistar…

- Ah, con que es eso… ¿Y por qué se enoja contigo?… con nosotros mas bien….

- Bueno, cuando te lanzaste sobre mí en el parque, y después que nos vio abrazados… debe creer que eres mi novia…

- Cierto, aún no sabe que soy tu hermana.

- No me has contado, como es que diste a parar conmigo…

- Es una historia larga… ¿deseas escucharla?

- Por supuesto…

- Ponte en mi regazo

- ¿Qué?

- Vamos, quiero hacerte piojito mientras te cuento…

- De acuerdo…

- Bien, después de que fuera adoptada por la familia Schevzka, mi hogar fue la ciudad de Sebastopol, Ucrania; donde crecí como Izumi Schevzka; no era un nombre muy europeo que digamos, pero mi "padre" decía que le gustaba mucho, por eso me lo pusieron.

El vecindario era normal; no teníamos patio pero el parque estaba cerca, ahí me divertía con unos cuantos compañeros que conocía.

La escuela era sencilla, con chicos de familias de baja y mediana clase. Me apodaron "Izuminator" por mi ojos… me molestaba que me llamaran así, pero una se acostumbra.

- Cierto, tus ojos no son comunes… aunque el verde lo sacaste de mamá…

- Si, ella tiene esmeraldas en lugar de ojos… como te decía; mis padres no tenían mucho dinero, pero me brindaron mucho amor; aunque a veces me preguntaba por que a pesar de ser mis progenitores poseíamos rasgos diferentes… como el color del pelo, mis ojos rasgados o algún rasgo facial de ellos… sin embargo, los quería muchos, y ellos a mi.

- ¿Y como es que diste a parar conmigo¿Y por que preguntaste si nuestros verdaderos padres estaban vivos?

- Cuando tenía 15, los Schevzka sacaron un viejo baúl de recuerdos; en ellos habían varias fotos mías cuando era una bebé; pero no se percataron que un antigua forma que cayó del álbum.

Mientras ellos observaban las fotos, yo me puse a leer el misterioso papel… en ese momento, leí algo que me hizo estremecer todo el cuerpo…

"FORMA DE ADOPCIÓN"

Nombre: Izumi Roving

Sexo: Femenino

Lugar de Origen: Hokkaido, Japón.

No leí mas… dejé caer la forma, mi cara, pálida, y mis manos, temblorosas; mi supuesta madre se percató de ello; "¡Izumi!" – Gritó ella… yo seguía inmóvil… ¿todo mi pasado ha sido una mentira¿Acaso mi maravillosa vida, no ha sido mas que una farsa¿Realmente había razón para seguir con estas personas?

- Madre… – Dije - ¿Quién soy realmente?...

- Eres mi hija Izumi…

- ¡No digas mentiras¡Sabes muy bien que no lo soy!

- Hija…

- ¡No me llames hija¿Cómo es posible que no me diera cuenta!… mis ojos, el color de mi cabello, el color de mi piel… ahora todo tiene sentido.

- Izumi, por favor escucha…

- ¡No me toques¡No quiero saber de ustedes nunca más¡Los odio!

Salí corriendo, me alejé de mi casa con lágrimas en los ojos… no quería mirar atrás, no quería volver a mi casa… a mi mentira.

Caminé sin rumbo por la ciudad; veía a todos con desprecio; mi corazón estaba destrozado, mi alma apuñalada por la daga de la decepción, mi mundo hecho pedazos.

Hallé refugio bajo un gran árbol; me senté y me desahogué toda la tarde… esa noche, hacía un frío intenso, pero ni el más extremo de los climas podría hacerme regresar; usé palos a manera de tienda de campaña y dormí a la intemperie; mañana sería otro día.

Una lágrima cayó en el rostro de Tarma; la joven tenía una expresión triste. El pasado la atormentaba enormemente; Tarma limpió sus lágrimas con los dedos.

- Hermana, no llores…

- Disculpa, es que el recordarlo es como vivirlo de nuevo…

- Puedes dejar de relatarlo si quieres…

- No espera, si no lo hago, no podré desahogarme… como decía, la mañana siguiente no sabía si regresar o seguir con mi vida de fugitiva… era cierto que esas personas no eran mis padres, pero me trataron como su verdadera hija e hicieron todo lo posible para que yo sobresaliera… no tendría lujos pero nunca faltó comida en la mesa. Con un poco de dolor, volví al lugar al que llamo mi hogar.

Toqué la puerta, tenía la cabeza baja… ayer los insulté, no se si sigan molestos conmigo…

La puerta se abrió, era la señora Schvezka; al verme, me abrazó fuertemente; ambas lloramos, me sentía mal por haberles dicho cosas horribles, al fin y al cabo… padres son quienes te cuidan y te brindan cariño, sin importar las cuestiones genéticas.

Ya de nuevo en casa, me dispuse a aclarar las cosas; el señor Schevzka se sentó en su sillón y me contó toda la historia.

- ¿Y que pasó con mis padres?

- No lo sabemos, después de volver al país, no supimos más de ellos…

- ¿Quieres decir que fueron asesinados por la mafia?

- No lo sé Izumi… hasta el día de hoy no se han comunicado, quizás por que no han podido…

- ¿Tengo mas familiares?

- No lo sé…

- Tarmicle Roving III; es tu hermano… - Interrumpió su esposa.

- ¿Quién te dijo eso mujer?

- La señora Roving; mientras tu y su esposo charlaban, ella me lo contó… cuando adoptamos a Izumi, el se hallaba en un colegio en Tokio; pero nunca lo hemos podido ver.

- ¿Y su paradero? Si mis padres están muertos… quizás el sea el único pariente que tenga…

- Izumi, no digas eso… tus padres deben estar vivos; seguro no han tenido tiempo para saber como estás…

- O quizás ya no les importo…

- Izumi…

- No se preocupen, ustedes aún son mis padres, es mejor que aceptemos la realidad y sigamos viviendo como una familia…

- Y así es como descubrí que era una Roving…

- Aún no me has dicho como diste a dar conmigo…

- Cierto; quítate la camisa y ponte de espaldas, voy a darte masaje…

- ¿Segura que eres mi hermana?

- Claro, tú relájate…

- Como digas, pero yo creo que… uh… bien... así…

- Siguiendo con la historia, a casi un año de graduarme de la Universidad Ivankovitch, en la televisión vi imágenes de la guerra contra el General Morden; y el reportero mencionó tu nombre… Tarmicle Roving III; en ese momento mis ojos se iluminaron; mi hermano seguía vivo y ahora sabía donde hallarlo… la Armada Regular.

Me puse a investigar por Internet y hasta donde supe, te encontrabas en Estados Unidos. Suponiendo que papá y mamá habían muerto, no hice escala en Japón; así que tomé el viaje directo para América.

Me despedí de mis amigos y los señores Schvezka; era hora de hallar mis raíces… Y así es como te encontré, hermanito.

- Linda historia... uh, si, ahí merito… Oye¿Y que pasó con tus estudios?

- Los terminaré en el Colegio Militar. Tengo suerte de haber tomado cursos de inglés y japonés; no veo necesidad de hablar ucraniano aquí.

- Ya veo… mmm… si…

- Y dime querido hermano¿Qué mas has hecho aparte de salvar al mundo?

- Pues, ayudar durante desastres naturales, regañar cadetes, recibir regaños de Eri…

- Ah, hasta los héroes sufren

- Seh…

- Y viendo tu relación con Eri… parece que no has tenido éxito Romeo…

- Je, nunca he tenido éxito con las damas, todas me odian…

- Yo no te odio.

- Tú eres mi hermana, no cuenta.

- Ah¿me estas diciendo que no cuento para ti?

- No empieces, apenas llevamos unas horas de conocernos y ya estamos peleando

- Tú empezaste

- Ya ya, no te enojes, ven aquí…

Ambos empezaron a luchar con las almohadas, como si fueran de nuevo niños; sin embargo Izumi perdió el equilibrio y cayó de frente llevándose a Tarma consigo. Los dos quedaron uno enfrente del otro en el piso; y para la mala suerte de los hermanos, la puerta se abrió; era Fio.

- Oye Tarma¿podrías decirme que quería esa… ¡Ándale¡Con que poniéndole los cuernos a Eri!

- ¡No Fio, espera, no es lo que tu crees!

- ¡Infiel¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a Eri, mi amiga?

- ¡Con un carajo, deja que te explique!

- ¡Bah!

La italiana cerró la puerta con fuerza, se sentía triste por que aquel hombre estaba (supuestamente) engañando a su mejor amiga.

- Veo que es cierta tu mala suerte con las mujeres hermanito…

- Ay Izumi, creo que ahora si me llevó el Chahuistle.

Y como si una maldición hubiera atrapado a nuestro pobre amigo, Marco abrió la puerta y se encontró con la misma escena que Fio.

- ¡Si serás cabrón Tarma, engañas a Eri con la ojos del diablo esta!

- Si prometes no malinterpretar como todos y dejar que te explique, quizás cambies tu opinión.

- ¡Que explicación ni que ocho cuartos, serás mi compadre y todo pero no puedo permitirte ser infiel… ven acá jijo de la shingada!

- ¡Óigame, usted me está ahorcando!

- ¡Y te retorceré el pescuezo si no paras de hablar!

- ¡Óigame no!

Como si fuera un verdugo, Marco arrastró a su compañero al campo de entrenamiento; Fio también se hallaba ahí y de pilón, Eri, con cara de "bienvenido al infierno". Izumi venía siguiendo a su infortunado consanguíneo.

- Un momento Marco, si me dejas explicarte… ghh…

- Nada, nada; ahora se me aguanta…

- ¡Ah! Veo que trajiste al asqueroso este… mira como has dejado a Eri, mendigo…

- ¿Uh¿Y por que he de molestarme por lo que haga este inútil?

- No te hagas, se nota que estas celosa…

- (Sonrojada) ¡Yo y este pusilánime¡Debes estar bromeando!

- Ah… ¿Y por que de lo único que has estado hablando todo el día ha sido sobre Tarma y la ojo de robot esa?

- Por que… por que se ven tan tontos…

- Si, claro… como sea, Marco, trae a ese infeliz, vamos a darle una lección.

- ¡Agárrenlo!

- Un momento, Eri, estás insinuando que tu… ¡Wuaaa!

Rossi lanzó a su compadre como si fuera costal de papas, este cayó ruidosamente a los pies de Fio. El sabía que esperar… unas buenas patadas.

- Ay nanita…

- ¡Toma esto, y esto, y esto, y esto también!

- Disculpen… alto… - Exclamó Izumi

- ¡Espera, deja algo para mi… esto es por ser un mal amigo!

- Disculpen…

- ¡Esto es por ser un infeliz!

- ¿Hola?…

- ¡Esto es por abandonarme en el parque! – Dijo Eri, uniéndose

- Señores…

- ¡Y esto es por romper tus promesas!

- ¡DETÉNGANSE!

Todos se detuvieron, Izumi tenía una gran vena en su frente y una mirada amenazadora; incluso Eri sintió escalofrío.

- ¿Quieres que dejemos de golpear a tu novio? – Preguntó sarcásticamente Eri

- El no es mi novio…

- Ah, entonces ya estaban casados… ¡bastardo! – Y con esto Kasamoto empezó a propinarle una dosis de puños a Tarma; quien ya ni intentaba defenderse.

- Dime maldito¿Acaso ya se acostaron juntos?

- No…

- ¿Por qué, por qué no¡Responde imbécil!

- ¡Por que es mi hermana!

- ¡Exacto, por que… ¡QUE DIJISTE?

- Que esa chica es mi hermana… ¿Qué nunca notaste el parecido?

Un silencio abrupto volvió a aparecer… (Y unas gotitas estilo anime también)

- Tu… ¿tu hermana dices¿Por qué no lo dijiste desde un principio?

- ¡Y como quieres que lo haga carajo, si nunca me dejaban hablar?

- ¡Eres un maldito¡Yo preocupándome por ti!

- ¿Tu por mí¿Desde cuando¡Si entre nosotros no hay nada!

- ¿Nada dices¿NADA!

- ¡Entonces dime¿Acaso sientes algo por mi!

- ¡Por supuesto que…!

- ¡SUFICIENTE! – Gritó Izumi

Izumi, con una patada, arrancó a Eri de su hermano y montándose sobre ella, propició unos buenos puñetazos en el rostro de la rubia quien casi perdía el conocimiento.

Cada golpe de la castaña eran como martillos; sus brazos aunque no mostraban musculatura, guardaban increíble fuerza. Todos estaban atónitos, observando como la chica de pelo largo ponía en su lugar a Eri; en especial Tarma, que no sabía si defender a Eri o si apoyar a su hermana.

- ¡Deja en paz a mi hermano, bruja!

- ¡Quítate!

- ¡Toma¡Toma¡Toma!

- ¡Argh!

Pero la sopa de golpes no duraría mucho; Eri logró impactar la barbilla de Izumi, arrojándola hacia atrás para hacerle lo mismo; pero a pesar de la furia cegadora de Kasamoto, Izumi parecía no ser afectada en lo mas mínimo y con una simple bofetada, puso fin al altercado dejando a Eri en el suelo, con una mejilla roja y una expresión de sorpresa. La vencedora se sacudió el polvo.

- ¡Gané!

- C… ¿Cuál es tu nombre, mujer? – Preguntó Eri mientras se tallaba la mejilla

- Izumi… Izumi Roving… Y espero que esto te sirva de lección; la próxima vez que te vea maltratando a mi hermano, no saldrás viva…

- Hermana, creo que exageraste…

- ¡Ja! Es lo que se merece esta buscapleitos.

- ¿Estas bien Eri?

- Gah…

- Perdónala, creo que no supo medirse…

- Hermano¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de la golpiza que te estuvieron dando?... y ahora que lo pienso… ¡También faltan estos dos!

Izumi apuntó hacia Marco y Fio, quienes salieron corriendo para no ser víctimas de sus violentos puños.

- Escucha hermana; todo esto fue un malentendido… aparte, Marco y Fio solo cumplieron con su trabajo, yo les pedí que me golpearan…

- ¿De que hablas?

- Antes de que yo invitara a salir a Eri, hice una promesa de no engañarla con nadie; les dije a mis amigos que si me veían romper esa promesa, que me dieran una lección para recapacitar… esta fue una falsa alarma, pero ahora puedo confiar en ellos sabiendo que cumplirán con su parte.

- Caray contigo hermanito…

- Eri, se que no es el mejor momento… pero… ¿Acaso sientes algo por mi?

- Olvídalo… ahora voy a buscarme una bolsa con hielo…

- Eri…

La rubia se alejó con dirección a la enfermería; por primera vez, los golpes de su contrincante le habían hecho ver que no siempre sería invencible.

- Hermana¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear así?

- Experiencia propia; había muchos revoltosos en mi colegio…

- Lo que más me sorprende, es que los golpes de Eri no parecían afectarte…

- Ahora que lo recuerdo… ¡Auch!

- ¿Y ahora que?

- Claro que me dolieron… simplemente me hacía la valiente, la cabrona casi me tumba los dientes.

- Ya decía yo…

- Por lo menos no se fue limpia…

- Escucha, no quiero que vuelvas a pelear con ella… por favor…

- De acuerdo, pero si veo que te maltrata le voy a romper su m…

- ¡Izumi¡Te prohíbo que le toques un solo cabello a Eri¿Entendido!

- Pero… pero…

- ¡Pero nada, soy tu hermano mayor y debes obedecerme!

- Si, hermanito…

- ¡Eri¡Espera!

- ¡Dile que lo siento!

Tarma alcanzó a la mujer en la entrada de la enfermería; ella mostraba una expresión triste; no era por haber perdido, era por haber dudado del chico.

- Eri, no quería que llegáramos a esto… Perdóname, también fue estúpido de mi parte no mencionar nada…

- Perdóname tu Tarma… no se como pude dudar de ti…

- ¿Quieres decir que…?

- Si Tarma, te amo… te amo desde que demostraste que yo importaba para ti; te importé cuando me hirieron en batalla, cuando me capturaron los extraterrestres, cuando estuve enferma… todo este tiempo has arriesgado tu propia vida para salvar la mía… no me di cuenta que la persona que siempre he deseado, estaba frente a mí; no sé como pude estar tan ciega… siempre tratándote mal, regañándote, poniéndote en ridículo; me he portado como una malagradecida; por favor perdóname, Tarma.

- Eri, no tienes que pedir perdón; siempre te amaré sin importar lo que hagas…

- Gracias Tarma… (sob)

Se abrazaron, sus bocas se acercaron, ambos, cerrando los ojos, se unieron en un gran beso apasionado; una descarga recorrió su cuerpo, el pulso de ambos se aceleraba cada segundo; las sensaciones que sintieron eran indescriptibles.

- Te amo Tarma

- Yo igual, Eri…

- ¿Volveremos a salir de nuevo?

- Por supuesto… ¿pero podrías hacerme un favor primero?

- Dime

- No me abraces tan fuerte o se me rompe otro par de costillas…

- Ay, lo siento… bueno, la enfermera está lista; nos vemos mas tarde…

- Sale

Al siguiente día, la chica de los ojos raros volvió a la Oficina de Reclutamiento; le habían asignado su cuartel y grupo; alegre, fue a donde su hermano, para darle la buena noticia.

Dadas las nuevas leyes de reclutamiento, las nuevas mujeres reclutas usarían pantalón en lugar de los acostumbrados shorts; por lo que la muchacha llevaba puestos unos relucientes pantalones café claro, aparte de botas con punta reforzada, revólver mejorado y su distintivo chaleco naranja. A manera de juego, se puso gafas oscuras.

- ¡Hermanito!

- ¡Hermanita!

- ¡Desconocido! – Gritó el intendente, quien estaba limpiando el piso.

- ...

- Ta bien, ta bien, me voy…

- Payaso… ah si hermano, venía a decirte que me transfirieron al cuartel 21 de la escuadra Sparrows… parece ser que está dirigido por la Sargento Kasamoto¿tu sabes quien es?

- Es Eri…

- (Yikes) ¿Y tu crees que no me guarde rencor?

- Quien sabe, pero si cuando menciona tu nombre, aprieta los dientes y entrecierra los ojos, entonces si…

- Cadete Roving, nos vemos en el campo de tiro a las 1400… - Dijo Eri, que pasaba por ahí

- ¡Si señora!

- No parece estar molesta

- Ojala…

- ¿Y quien te dio permiso de usar gafas a mi manera?

- Pues yo lo hago para ser como el mejor…

- Ah bueno, así pos sí.

El entrenamiento con Eri fue duro; a veces Izumi no sabía si así se comportaba o solo quería desquitarse por los golpes. 50 vueltas a la cancha (200 metros multiplicados por 50 es igual a 10 kilómetros) y más de 300 lagartijas no son precisamente algo normal, pero como les recordaba la Sargento japonesa, entre más duro el entrenamiento, mejor el desempeño. La joven de pelo largo era fuerte, pero esto era demasiado para ella.

- ¿Qué pasa cadete Roving¿Se da por vencida tan pronto?

- Gah… no sargento, aún no…

- ¡Vamos, quiero ver sudor y movimiento!

- (Entre dientes) Pues coge con mi hermano…

- ¿Qué dijo cadete?

- Nada sargento…

- Pues ahora me hace 50 lagartijas extra… ¡rápido!

- Uta ma…

- ¡60!

- Ching…

- ¡70!

- (Pensando) ¡Carajo!

- ¡Y quítese esas gafas que no estamos en día de playa!

Izumi se ganó fama de ser la persona quien dejara zumbada a la poderosa "Bomba de Memphis". Hasta ahora, nadie quien se haya enfrentado a una pelea contra Eri salía ileso y mucho menos victorioso; a partir de ese incidente, Izumi fue apodada como "The Bomb Killer" (Asesina de bombas) y se convirtió en el nuevo terror del ejército; ningún soldado quería problemas con ella, y en parte benefició a Tarma por que los soldados que estaban a su mando obedecían incondicionalmente para evitar altercados con su "terrible" hermana.

Kasamoto, a pesar de eso, no sentía odio hacia ella.

La clase de tiro era la última práctica del día; Eri mostraba sus habilidades con la pistola, dando en el blanco sin fallar, aún usando dos armas al mismo tiempo.

Izumi nunca había usado un arma, Kasamoto le enseñó las reglas básicas de disparo y puntería; al cabo de unas horas, Roving ya se había vuelto diestra con ellas. Ambas habían quedado solas en el salón.

- Órale, no sabía que fuera tan buena…

- No se entusiasme cadete, esto es un entrenamiento en un ambiente controlado; el campo de batalla es muy diferente, ahí no tiene municiones ilimitadas y ni el lujo de quedarte parada para disparar.

- Seguiré intentando, quiero ser tan buena como usted, Sargento.

- Puedes llamarme Eri, ya estamos en confianza.

- ¿Así tan pronto¿Sin rencores?

- Jum, supongo que me demostraste que todos tenemos puntos débiles…

- Bueno, usted no pelea nada mal…

- Tu tampoco, tus brazos son muy fuertes.

- Debe ser de familia; Tarma me contó que mi madre le dejaba rojas las nalgas cuando lo castigaba.

- Por cierto, creó que mañana saldré de nuevo con tu hermano.

- Al fin se reconciliaron… veo que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos…

- Seh, creo que se lo merece después de todo este tiempo castigándolo.

- ¿Planean ir al parque de nuevo?

- Si, al fin y al cabo que ya le perdí miedo a la montaña rusa.

- Suerte… ¡Yay¡Le atiné¡Ahora puede llamarme cadete Just for Men!

- ¿Por qué?

- Por que le doy justo al blanco…

- (¡Plop!)

Fin del entrenamiento, las ahora compañeras se dirigen a las duchas. Los días de verano siempre son calurosos.

- La pólvora arruina mi hermoso y largo cabello…

- Seh

- Y a veces me irrita los ojos…

- Seh…

- Y mis pechos son más grandes…

- Seh… ¡oye!

- ¿Qué? Es cierto…

- Bah, que importa… un busto grande no lo es todo.

- Juju, te di envidia

- Nah, tampoco son gran cosa… 84… 86 quizás…

- 85

- ¿Ves?

- No te enojes Eri, solo lo hacía para sacar conversación.

- ¡Ustedes dos cállense, que les gano a todas! – Dijo Fio, entrando para acompañarlas

- ¡Uta¿Desde cuando te volviste presumida, comadre?

- Ah, no más por fastidiar…

- Ah, usted es la Sargento Fiolina Germi¿no?

- La única y original… gusto en conocerte Izumi, buena golpiza que le diste a Eri ayer.

- Ehem, digamos que no quise dejarla en ridículo.

- Si, ajá…

- Usted también golpeó a mi hermano, Sargento Germi, aún le falta su castigo…

- (¡Yikes!)

- Pero ya me contó que lo hizo por obedecer, así que la perdono…

- Fiu…

- Que padre, ya somos amigas así de rápido…

- Eso parece, cuando estaba en Ucrania tenía muchas amigas en el colegio…

- ¿Por qué no nos cuentas sobre ti?

- Bueh, yo nací cuando Tarma tenía la edad de…

- ¡Ay diosito, sálvame que me matan!

- ¿Qué carajos?

Tarma había entrado desesperadamente al baño; al parecer había tropezado y roto la laptop de Marco, quien por supuesto no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

- Ah, hola hermanito.

- Hola Izu… ¡Ay güey!

El nipón había olvidado que era el baño de mujeres; se quedó como estatua al ver a Izumi… ¡Estaba desnuda frente a el y ella como si nada! Aprovechó para echarle una ojeada a Eri, que al igual que Fio, trataban de taparse con sus manos.

- ¡Aaahhh¡Auxilio, Tarma se metió a espiarnos!

- Ah… no… e… esperen… (viejas viejas viejas viejas viejas…)

- ¡Izumi¡Tápate¿que no ves que estamos encueradas!

- Pero si solo es Tarma, mi hermano.

- ¡Y eso que¡Y tu maldito pervertido, vete de aquí o te la parto completa!

- E… ehh… eh… s… s… si…

Tarma salió (sudoroso y sonriente) de las duchas casi temblando – He visto el cielo – Pensaba; pero su mirada de ilusión desapareció cuando sintió que su quijada casi se disloca, gracias a Marco.

- ¡Hijo de tu madre¿Sabes la cantidad de información que perdí por tu torpeza!

- ¡Gah¡Te dije que fue un accidente!

- ¡Pues esto también va a ser un accidente!

- No no¡espera!

Y con un puñetazo, digno de cualquier boxeador, Marco arrojó a su amigo a la pared; Tarma quedó como huevo estrellado y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

- ¡Para que aprendas!

Cuando Roving despertó, estaba boca arriba y distinguía 3 figuras borrosas… cuando se recuperó de la contusión, deseó no haber despertado.

- Ay no…

- Hola hermanito…

- ¿Con que espiándonos en el baño, no?

- Bueno, te vamos a dar unos "patines" de regalo, cuate.

- ¿Lo puedo katafixiar por un castigo indoloro?

- ¡No!

Eri y Fio patearon al chico del chaleco amarillo hasta que las puntas de sus pies se cansaron; Izumi solo observaba a Tarma que parecía muñeco de trapo. No le molestaba que su hermano la viera desnuda, pero si el hecho de que fuera un mirón.

- ¿No vas a darle una lección al pervertido de tu hermano, Izumi?

- Le tengo preparado un castigo especial…

- Como digas… ¡Toma!

- ¡Ya ya ya!

Cuando las chicas se cansaron, lo dejaron en manos de Izumi; Tarma tendría una que otra costilla rota y varios moretones.

- Vamos hermano, a curarte…

- ¿No vas a golpearme?… te vi en cueros también… ouch…

- Tranquilito, a mi no me molesta en lo absoluto…

- Ojala todas fueran como tu…

- Pero me molesta que andaras espiando a las demás chicas…

Y con esto dejó caer a Tarma al suelo y le dejó caer su revólver en la cabeza.

- ¡Au¡Si serás cabrona!...

- Es tu castigo hermanito…

- Ay bueno, ya llévame a la enfermería, ya ni me duele el dolor…

- Ya empezaste a decir babosadas, capaz te afectó el cerebro, mejor me apresuro…

- Ya ni pareces mi hermana…

- Ah chin¿Y por que no?

- Yo esperaba que me dieras abracitos de consolación…

- No seas mañoso…

- Au, ta bien, pero no me patees… (¿Quién te entiende?)

Los días pasaban; Izumi se hacía mas diestra en combate y su amistad con las chicas se consolidaba. Sus estudios no eran dificultad para ella, pero siempre existían pequeñas cosas que no entendía (en especial cuando la forma de estudiar estadounidense era muy diferente a la Europea)

- Oye hermano, podrías ayudarme con… Ah, eres tu Marco…

- Tarma volvió a salir con Eri.

- Bueno¿me echas una mano?

- ¿Para que soy bueno?

- Pues no entiendo esta onda de aritmética…

- Acudiste a la persona indicada, soy un experto en matemáticas, mi chava.

- Órale, que padre

- A ver… la raíz cuadrada circular de 1, 234, 897 mas el…

- ZzzzzZzzz

- ¡Despiértese, que por eso no aprende!

- ¡Ay¡Oye no me asustes así!

- Pues no te duermas cuando resuelvo…

- Es que me da sueño cuando… (bostezo…)

- ¡Wuuaa!

Izumi, dormida, se calló llevándose a Marco consigo; ambos terminaron en el suelo uno frente del otro; y como si se tratara del cliché mas barato, Tarma abrió la puerta, había vuelto para buscar su dinero; ahora imaginen la cara de sorpresa al ver a su compadre debajo de su hermana.

- Si seré baboso, olvidé mí… ¿QUE LE ESTÁS HACIENDO A MI HERMANA!

- Pérate, ahorita te explico…

- Oigan, que tanto pelean ustedes… - Interrumpió Fio, por supuesto, casi le da un infarto al observar la escena.

- Ay mierda…

- … Marco… tu…

- No pienses mal, recuerda lo de la última…

- ¡CÁLLATE!

Fiolina quitó a Izumi y arrastró al rubio hacia la cancha, el mismo lugar donde le dieron su merecido a Tarma, que también lo seguía de cerca, con ojos de furia. Como era predecible, Marco obtuvo una lluvia de patadas e insultos por parte de Fio, aparte de unos buenos golpes de su compadre. Por suerte para el, Eri no estaba cerca para unirse.

Luego de dejarlo como cucaracha afectada por Raid MataBichos, lanzaron a Rossi al charco de lodo más cercano.

- Infiel…

- (Como dijo Tarma, su hermana siempre acarrea problemas… poca, tengo lodo en toda la tráquea…)

Rato después…

- ¿Y como iba a saber que se había quedado dormida?

- Nunca me dieron tiempo de aclarar las cosas…

- Bueno Marco, que esperabas al ver tal escena…

- Carajo Tarma¿tienes Alzheimer o que?; ¡recuerda que lo mismo te pasó a ti!

- Pos si, pero… bah, total, me pateaste fuerte aquella vez, te lo mereces por abusivo…

- Gah, como digas…

- Silencio, que quiero dormir… - Exclamó Izumi medio somnolienta - ¡Chigaos, ya ni la muelan! (Slam!)

- Poca…

Los días seguían pasando; los problemas con Izumi cada vez se hacían menos frecuentes, pero cuando ella decidía ayudar, no se puede esperar tranquilidad absoluta; como aquel día que Tarma volvió a invitar de nuevo a Eri; e Izumi, como buena hermana que es, quiso echarle una manita de gato al chico.

- ¿Así que vas a salir de nuevo con Eri, hermanito?

- Sip

- Y… ¿Aún no han… ya sabes?

- No, pero lo haremos en el momento justo…

- ¿No crees que necesites ayuda… femenina?

- ¿Ah¿Ayudarme tú?

- Si, que mejor que una chica para ayudarte a conquistar a otra.

- No lo sé, no quiero más problemas…

- Oh vamos¿No quieres que ella te haga esto?

La chica se encimó sobre Tarma, en actitud provocadora; empezó a mover sus senos contra el pecho de su hermano mientras hablaba con un sensual tono de voz a su oído.

- ¿Y que te muerda la oreja de esta manera?

- Ah… no se si…

- ¿Y que te bese el cuello de esta forma?

- Uhhh…

- ¿Y no quisieras agarrar sus glúteos así?

- Ahh mamita…

- ¿Entonces, quieres saber como lograr a conquistarla totalmente si o no?

- (Inche hermana, me prende como boiler con eso…) Bueno… si… pero hoy solo quería salir para….

- No se diga más, dame unos minutos y te traigo la solución a todos tus problemas…

- (No me dejes picado…)

Luego de unos minutos, Izumi le entregó un pedazo de papel a su hermano. En el habían escritos varios consejos para una cita.

- "Punto 1: Salúdala caballerosamente…"… ¿segura que es efectivo?

- Garantía Roving, es imposible que con estos tips no caiga rendida a tus pies…

- ¿Alguna vez has salido con alguien, hermana?

- Pues… no, pero si alguien me invitara a salir, me gustaría que siguiera esa guía…

- Bueno, quizás tengas razón… después de todo, hay cosas que no he probado.

- Tu puedes (pulgares hacia arriba)… por cierto, préstame tu chaleco, necesita unos ajustes…

- Ah que… ¡oye¡No lo dañes, es mi preciado chaleco amarillo piolín!

- Trankiki…

Al cabo de un rato, la chica volvió con el chaleco; aparte por el olor a perfume y el aspecto de lavado, no parecía tener ningún cambio.

- Ah pues… ¿que le hiciste?

- Una lavadita y perfumada, y demás cosas que no se notan a simple vista.

- No pos, ta' bien… Bueno, ya casi es hora, nos vemos luego Zum.

- Suerte tigre.

Tarma se dirigió hacia donde Eri; tocó la puerta y se sorprendió al verla… llevaba un pantalón acampanado de tela blanco, tenis deportivos con válvula del mismo color, una blusa corta negra sin mangas que dejaba ver su ombligo, aparte de un collar con una estrella como adorno y ese olor a perfume fino, combinados con la mirada tenaz de la chica, hacían a Tarma babear. De pronto recordó seguir los consejos de su hermana…

- B… buenas tardes, Eri…

- Hola Tarma¿y bien¿Cómo me veo?

- (Punto 2: Dile lo bien que se ve) Te ves espléndida…

- Gracias. ¿A dónde iremos hoy?

- (Punto 3: Sal con ella a un lugar expuesto a la naturaleza) ¿Que tal al parque cerca del bosque Willowstone?

- Me parece bien…

- (Vaya, esto funciona)

Siguiendo la guía de su hermana; Tarma caminaba por el centro recreativo; se sentía un poco tonto ya que el iba en su uniforme y Eri con ropa casual. – Meh, que diablos, así nadie se mete con la pareja de un soldado… - Pensaba.

- Me duelen los pies, vamos a sentarnos debajo del árbol.

- Vale

- (Punto 23: Pregúntale sobre su día) Hum… ¿Y que tal tu día linda?

- Ah, pues bien… Izumi ha mejorado mucho; parece ayer cuando apenas podía sostener una pistola y ahora hasta con las bazookas tiene excelente puntería. Ni parece tu hermana…

- Si, ella se porta demasiado "cariñosa" conmigo…

- Dime algo… ¿Ella es virgen?

- Hasta donde me ha dicho, ella no ha salido con ningún chico…

- Hum, eso explica por que te trata así…

- Insinúas que…

- Exactamente; tu hermana está enamorada de ti.

- ¿Qué que!

- Y aprovechará cualquier oportunidad para seducirte…

- (Yikes)

- Y finalmente ustedes dos terminarán haciéndolo…

- ¿Tu crees?

- Naaaaaah, no más estaba asustándote…

- No pos ya mero me da un ataque…

- (Bostezo) ¿Qué tal si vamos al lago y rentamos un bote?

- Vale

En el puesto de renta…

- ¿12 dólares por la renta de los malditos botes¿Qué son de oro o que?

- No pos si no quiere, ni modos ese…

- Ya Tarma, págale y vamos

- Mta ma; inche carero…

De todos los botes disponibles, solo había uno; uno con forma de cisne… sin cabeza y en completo mal estado.

- Oiga¿esta cosa aún se mantiene a flote?

- A ver, súbanse, si se hunde, entonces no…

- ¿Es así de payaso todos los días o no mas los miércoles?

- Ay ya Tarma, tu siempre de peleonero…

- Bueno, súbete, a ver si no terminamos en el fondo del lago.

La pareja estuvo largo tiempo dando vueltas; en mitad del lago, se detuvieron para admirar el paisaje; Eri dejó que el chico se recostara sobre su regazo, le quitó sus lentes y comenzó a acariciarle su cabeza; ambos mostraban una sonrisa.

- ¿Sabes Tarma? Te ves tan lindo sin esos lentes de ciego…

- ¿Neta? Pues son un recuerdo de mi padre…

- Pero te ves mejor sin ellos, así puedo admirar esos hermosos ojos…

- Y tu cuando no estas molesta te ves como un ángel… un ángel de ojos rasgados… rasgados y bellos, como su dueña…

- No sabía que fueras tan romántico…

- Lo soy con las personas que aprecio… y amo.

- Acércate

Sus bocas se acercaron, mientras Eri recorría con sus manos el pecho de su pareja, dentro de una bolsa en el chaleco sacó el pedazo de papel que había escrito Izumi.

- ¿Uh¿Qué es esto?

- Smuu… ¿uh?

- "Punto 38: Nada de ajo si quieres que te bese… Punto 39…"…

- Ah…

- ¿Una lista de que hacer en una cita?

- Ay bueno… si…

- Tarma, yo no creí que fueras tan inseguro…

- No, no es eso…

- Jum, veamos que mas trucos tienes escondidos…

- Alto, espera…

- ¿Ah¿Y esto?...

Eri sacó un pequeño objeto… comenzó a leer lo que decía en la etiqueta…

- "Usado correctamente previene el 93 de riesgo de embarazo no deseado y enfermedades de transmisión sexual como el VIH…"

- (Ay güey, que hizo Izumi…)

- "…lubricado para su comfort..." ¿"Sabor naranja"?

- ¿En que pensaba esta mujer?

- Tarma… eres un… ¡SOLAMENTE ME QUERÍAS PARA ESTO!

- ¡No, no es lo que crees¡Esto fue idea de mi…!

Antes de que terminara, el puño de Eri impactó la quijada del desafortunado muchacho, que cayó del bote; Eri, indignada pedaleó hasta la orilla y se retiró del lugar; estaba sumamente furiosa. Tarma trató de alcanzarla, pero la mirada en el rostro de la rubia lo hizo desistir.

Tarma tuvo que regresar a la base solo; estaba disgustado con su hermana por lo que había hecho; entró a la base muy furioso, tanto que el guardia se alejó de el cuando lo vio llegar.

Se dirigió hacia el cuarto donde su hermana compartía la habitación con Tyra; de un golpe, abrió la puerta.

- ¡Izumi, tenemos que hablar ahora!

- ¿Y como te fue, hermanito?

- ¡Ven acá enseguida, tu y yo tenemos que platicar seriamente!

- Al rato te sigo contando Tyra…

Una vez en el cuarto de Tarma, Marcó salió como si nada, la mirada de su amigo era suficiente para percatarse que algo no marchaba bien y prefirió no involucrarse; al salir, cerró la puerta, sabía que iban a discutir.

- ¿Y para que me querías Tarmita?

- Dime… ¿Para que crees que salgo con Eri?

- Pues… ¿Para formar una pareja y posteriormente una familia?

- Quizás… pero concretamente¿Cuál es mi objetivo?

- Erm… ¿Una noche con ella?

- ¡Claro que no¡Yo salgo con ella por que la amo¡Por tus malditas ideas ella cree que solo la utilizo como objeto sexual y ahora ni siquiera va a dirigirme la palabra, y todo por que tu te entrometiste!

- Pero yo creí que…

- ¿Creíste que¿Que pienso con el pene¿Acaso no creíste que tuviera sentimientos, que sintiera algo por ella¿En que demonios estabas pensando?

- No quería causarte problemas… ha… ¿hay algo que pueda hacer?

- ¡Si, lo hay¡No vuelvas a meterte en mi vida!

- ¡Soy tu hermana, tengo que hacerlo, me preocupas!

- ¡CÁLLATE!

Y con esto, Tarma le dio una cachetada a su hermana; la ira lo había cegado totalmente; - Y no vuelvas a llamarme hermano… - Dijo mientras dejaba a Izumi en el suelo, quien, con dolor en su corazón y mejilla, abandonó el cuarto.

El joven se acostó en su litera, necesitaba tiempo para calmar su ira y apaciguar su mente; una jaqueca lo invadía.

_**(Tarma, en primera persona)**_

- Todo esto comenzó desde que mi estúpida hermana llegó; desde eso, solo me ha traído problemas.

Tengo heridas en todo el cuerpo solamente por accidentes que ella causa; ni siquiera en las batallas me lastimo tanto.

Maldita sea¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer¿Por qué tuve que conocerla? Ella es una tonta, no tiene modales, no tiene vergüenza, siempre arruina todo... Está bien, se que quizás fue algo duro lastimarla de esa manera, a pesar de que ella siempre hace todo con buenas intenciones, que viajó desde lejos para verme... que nunca ha visto a sus padres… y que hasta ahora, descubrió que tenía familia… y yo… la golpeé… solamente por… un error… ¡Mierda¡Qué he hecho?

Me levanté rápidamente; no podía creerlo… golpeé a mi propia hermana; ¡mi hermana, quien solo trataba de ayudar… quien siempre ha estado ahí para ayudar en lo que sea, sin poner un pero; ¿Cómo diablos llegué a esto?... quizás haya echado a perder mi cita, pero no justifica mis acciones... me siento como es ser mas estúpido que pueda existir… soy la forma de vida mas baja de este Universo, el insecto mas repugnante… no soy nada.

No merezco tener una hermana así, no merezco nada… pero debo ir a disculparme… solo espero, que ella me perdone.

Toqué la puerta, Tyra la atendió; cuando me vió, hizo un gesto de disgusto.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Dijo ella con voz acusadora

- Vengo a ver a mi hermana, Izumi…

- ¡Izumi, aquí hay un tipo que dice ser tu hermano!

- Yo no tengo hermano… el que tenía, ya está muerto…

Entré a la habitación, no quería que ella continuara así…

- Izumi, yo vine a…

- ¡TE ODIO¡VETE!

- Pero…

- ¡ALÉJATE DE MI¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE NUNCA!

Quedé mudo; sus ojos, aunque con lágrimas, mostraban odio, un odio enfermizo, como cuando miraba a mis enemigos; con pesadez, caminé hacia la salida; el violento sonido de la puerta cerrándose detrás de mi indicaba que no era el momento para arreglar el asunto.

- ¿Qué he hecho? – Pensé.

El día siguiente no fue precisamente agradable; no pude conciliar el sueño en toda la noche; las palabras de mi hermana aún me atormentaban.

Al salir de la habitación, me encontré con Eri; no era necesario hablarle, ella simplemente no iba a dirigirme la palabra. – Este será un largo día – Pensaba.

Marco y Fio se mostraban ásperos conmigo; quizás ya saben de la estupidez que cometí; en el entrenamiento, fallaba con frecuencia los tiros; mi puntería no es perfecta, pero esta vez erraba demasiado; no podía concentrarme, la culpa se había apoderado de mí totalmente.

No podía seguir cargando con este sentimiento; debía disculparme con mi hermana y arreglar todo de una vez por todas.

Me dirigí hacia su cuarto, Tyra seguía entrenando e Izumi no había aparecido durante los ejercicios, por lo que debía seguir encerrada en la habitación.

Di un gran suspiro, y abrí la puerta… espero que aún me dirija la palabra.

Ahí estaba ella, envuelta en las sábanas, de espaldas, triste. El sonido de sus sollozos me causaba dolor y lastima al mismo tiempo; por lo que veo, esa bofetada le afectó mucho.

- Izumi…

- ¡Te dije que te alejaras!

- Hermana…

- ¡No me llames hermana¡No lo soy!

- Por favor cálmate… vine a arreglar las cosas…

- ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo¿Golpeándome en el estómago¡Un tiro en la cabeza¡No fue suficiente con lo que hiciste ayer!

- Escucha, yo…

- ¡No quiero escucharte!

- Se como te sientes…

- ¡Tu no sabes como me siento¡Te ofrecí mi ayuda y solo obtuve insultos¡Es así como agradeces lo que traté de hacer¡Ojala nunca tu hubiera conocido!

- ¡Perdóname por favor¡Cometí una estupidez, soy un imbécil, pero por favor, perdóname!

- ¡Y por que debería hacerlo?

- ¡Por que eres mi hermana¡La única que tengo¡No quiero perderte nunca!

- Tarma…

- ¡No quiero perderte Izumi¡Por lo que mas quieras, no quiero perderte! – La abracé fuertemente, rompí en llanto; ella hizo lo mismo.

- ¡Si llegara a perderte, no sé lo que haría; eres mas valiosa que mi vida!

- Hermano… te quiero tanto… por favor, nunca vuelvas a hacer que te odie…

- No pasará de nuevo, no pasará…

Sonreímos, sequé sus lagrimas y nos abrazamos; por fin obtenía su perdón; el gran peso que sentía había desaparecido; entonces, recordé… ¡Eri!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Olvidamos aclararle todo a Eri…

- ¡Vamos, yo le diré todo!

Nos dirigimos hacia donde ella, el Salón de Tiro. Ahí estaba, con un gran revólver en sus manos, limpiando el cañón. Al vernos, entrecerró sus ojos.

- ¿Qué desean?

- Eri, yo…

- Yo fui la culpable – Interrumpió Izumi

- ¿De que hablas?

- Yo puse ese condón en el chaleco de Tarma…

- ¿Tu¿Por qué?

- Por un error; en vez de ayudar, terminé metiendo la pata… la culpa es mía Sargento.

- Hermana, no te culpes…

- Pero es cierto, cometí una tontería… creí que todo marcharía como lo imaginaba, pero veo que me precipité.

- Entonces esa lista era tuya también…

- Así es, solo quería ayudar en su relación… le ruego que perdone a mi hermano, acepto con gusto cualquier castigo, Sargento.

- Olvídalo, ahora entiendo…

- ¿Entonces… ya no sigues molesta conmigo, Eri?

- No Tarma…

- ¿Entonces podemos salir de nuevo?

- Claro…

- ¿Y podemos darle uso al condón?

- Por supuesto…

- ¡Yay!

- …que no…

- Meh…

- Por cierto… ¡Golpeaste a mi lindo hermano¡Prepárate para tu castigo, Eri Kasamoto!

- Izumi… ¿Qué te dije?

- Ay bueno, esta bien… Ya tendré oportunidad de desquitarme

Finalmente todo se había arreglado; Eri y yo volvimos a la normalidad con nuestra relación, no había problemas con los Rebeldes y mi hermana seguía comportándose cariñosa conmigo… no me desagrada, pero quizás debería moderarse; ya me han preguntado varias veces si practico incesto.

(Día siguiente)

Nos despertamos temprano; una explosión fue la causante de ello; cuando me levanté del piso, mi cuarto tenía un gran hoyo y se observaban varios R-Shobus – "¿Rebeldes?" – me pregunté; Marco cargó su rifle y se vistió rápidamente.

- Parece que hay fiesta… ¡vamos!

- ¡Esos bastardos¿Cómo se las ingeniaron para hallar la base?

- Eso no importa ahora¡a darles caña!

No eran muchos pero ofrecían resistencia; yo solo pude alistar mi pistola pero era suficiente para detener a la infantería; Marco me apoyaba con la metralleta mientras mis demás compañeros usaban los lanzallamas para los grandes grupos.

Uno de los rebeldes casi me hiere, por suerte moví el brazo antes de que la bala impactara; al ver que no fui lastimado el bastardo se ocultó tras una roca, pero de repente hubo una explosión y pude ver su casco envuelto en llamas mientras caía al suelo.

Volteé, era Izumi que llevaba un lanzagranadas en sus manos; vaya, gracias hermana.

- Ten cuidado la próxima vez Tarmita, no quiero que te lastimen.

- ah… gracias…

- Es nuestro trabajo¡dispara!

Vaya sonrisa maquiavélica que se dibujó en su rostro, parecía disfrutar del frenesí; por un momento me recordó a Eri, la misma expresión cuando se encontraba en una lucha; reía a veces de una forma que hasta a mi me asustaba; muy diferente a la suave chiquilla que solía ser.

- ¡Ja¡Zerstören, Zerstören¡Ich bin ein Volkssturm!

- ¿Desde cuando hablas alemán?

- Desde que en Ucrania hay muchos estudiantes alemanes…

- Y te pegaron lo loco...

Luego de una larga batalla, logramos derrotar a los chicos malos; no fueron gran cosa después de todo; parece ser que hallaron nuestra base por casualidad; de todas formas, mas vale estar preparados para la próxima.

Mi cuarto fue destrozado al igual que muchos otros; por suerte, no perdimos nada de valor…

- ¡Me quiero volver chango¡Mi laptop nueva!

Bueno, puedo equivocarme…

- ¡Esos malditos, destruyeron mi nueva computadora!

- Conste que no fui yo esta vez Marco

- Me lleva¡ejto ej un compló!

- Me preocupa mas donde vamos a dormir ahora…

Nos avisaron que mientras reparaban los cuarteles, tendríamos que usar las barracas antiguas; estaban descuidadas pero servirían.

También dejaron que eligiéramos a nuestro compañero de cuarto; y como el comandante Otto quería probar su suerte con una sargento, permitió que los Sparrows y Peregrine Falcons compartieran su barraca. Je, vaya suerte para el.

Por supuesto, yo fui directamente con Eri, no iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad, pero alguien ya se había adelantado…

- ¡Hermanito!

- Que pasa Zum

- Vamos a dormir juntos…

- ¿Ah?

- Yo fui quien reservó nuestro cuarto…

- ¿Cómo¿No se supone que las dos personas deben estar de acuerdo?

- Si, pero como soy tu hermana, los directivos supusieron que no habría problema…

- Gah… ¿y a quien le tocará compartir su cuarto con Eri?

- A Tyra

- Inche gringa…

- ¿No estas feliz? Vamos a tener un cuarto para nosotros dos, como familia.

- Si, supongo… Oye ¿Y Marco con quien estará?

- Fio

- Poca, que suerte tiene…

Bueno, perdí mi oportunidad con Eri, pero al menos no me tocó de compañero el papanatas de Trevor; si hubiera pasado, me habría vuelto loco oyéndolo hablar sobre software y el por qué el procesador Athlon 512 es mejor que el Pentium 13.

Nos tocó la barraca 7; estaba muy sucia y lo único comestible era una lata de atún llena de gusanos.

- Bueno hermana, a limpiar esta pocilga

- Tú barres, yo cargo las cajas pesadas…

- Ah no, yo soy el hombre, yo cargo las cosas pesadas, tu barre hermanita…

- Vale

Debí callarme, esas cosas pesan una tonelada; ¿Quién demonios deja municiones para los Metal Slug en un lugar como este? Y el maldito polvo me hizo estornudar tantas veces que casi me tropiezo, sin contar que las arañas típula se le suben a uno a cada rato.

Ya limpiamos las empolvadas camas y le cambiamos las sábanas, poca, no hay literas, y con lo que me gusta dormir arriba. Izumi propuso juntarlas.

- ¿Qué tal si juntamos nuestras camas? Tendríamos mas espacio

- Las camas son los suficientemente grandes para cada uno, no veo necesidad de juntarlas…

- Yo si, mi litera era mas grande y me muevo mucho cuando duermo; si no las juntamos me caigo al suelo.

- Bueno, que tal si duermes en el piso…

- Gracioso, vamos a juntarlas y punto

- Como digas…

Las acercamos y las pusimos contra la pared; dos protuberancias a los lados evitaban que se despegaran de en medio.

Llegó la hora de dormir; mañana habrá entrenamiento por lo sucedido hoy; va a ser pesado…

- Buenas noches Izu… ¡Qué estas haciendo?

Ahí estaba ella, desnuda, sin ninguna clase de pudor…

- ¿Qué crees que haces Izumi?

- ¿Qué? Yo acostumbraba dormir desnuda con Tyra

- Si pero ustedes son mujeres… ahora compartes el cuarto conmigo

- Con mas razón no debería extrañarte, al fin y al cabo soy tu hermana… ya duérmete

- Si pero… está bien

Vaya, se mostraba sin pena ante mi; ojala fuera Eri quien estuviera haciendo eso.

- Ay no, mosquitos… los odio…

- Tápate con la sábana

- Solo hay una… y tú la tienes…

- Bueh, yo no la…

Ella se acercó y alzando la sábana se quedó pegada a mí…

- …necesito…

- Uhm… mejor la compartimos los dos… ¿no?

- S… si, creo…

- Buenas noches hermanito

Me abrazó y se pegó aun mas a mí; pude sentir sus tibios senos a mi costado y por si fuera poco, puso su pierna sobre las mías… su piel era suave, tibia, tersa y con un olor muy agradable. Por un momento, hice esfuerzos para no abalanzarme sobre ella…

Quedó dormida rápidamente, la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana y nos iluminaba; observé detenidamente a Izumi, se ve tan linda cuando duerme, con una expresión de inocencia. Le besé la frente; no se si fue reacción o si solo estaba soñando, pero mostró una leve sonrisa. Poco a poco, cerraba mis ojos.

(Día siguiente)

Ah, que bien dormí; debe ser por que Izumi no ronca como Marco; me sentía lleno de energía, y debería, hoy haríamos un extenuante entrenamiento.

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fueron dos bolitas, una verde y la otra negra… demonios, algo le pusieron a la comida…

- Buenos días dormilón

Fiu, solo es mí hermana, je, los ojos de Izumi siempre me sacan de onda. Traía una bandeja con las cosas que me gustan: jugo de naranja, panqués con pasitas y arroz fermentado con especias… hmmm… arroz.

- Come, vas a necesitas energía hermanito

- Gracias Chomp

Sonreía, como cuando una madre ve a su pequeño hijo comer; incluso me limpiaba la boca. Ya me siento como niño Gerber.

- Hermana, ya estoy grande

- Nada de eso, no quiero que te veas sucio en tu entrenamiento

- No tiene caso, siempre nos ensuciamos

- De todas formas, pareces mamá

- Claro que si, por que te quiero como a mi hijito, hermanito lindo… prechiocho…

Que melosa se pone, ya parece dibujito Kawaii. Terminando de comer nos fuimos a la cancha; ya escuchábamos la primeras marchas. Mi hermana se dirigió a su fila, yo a la mía; el Coronel Flint se veía muy estricto… Marco no parecía preocupado por eso, tenia una sonrisota que hacía ver que se la estaba pasando bien con Fio… vaya suerte de el…

mas tarde

Fin del entrenamiento, ya todos nos duchamos; es hora de cenar e ir a sus barracas… vaya día… Por casualidad me encontré con Eri; intercambiaba palabras con Fio.

- ¿Que hay?

- Ah, hola Tarma

- ¿Qué opinan de sus nuevos compañeros de cuarto?

- No puedo quejarme, Tyra es muy callada y me cuenta historias interesantes. Ya somos amigachas.

- No pues Marco es muy cortés, lo único malo son sus ronquidos de dinosaurio…

- ¡Ja! Con razón tienes los ojos medio rojos… a mi también me costó trabajo acostumbrarme.

- ¿Y que tal tu con Izumi, eh?

- Pos normal… me quiere, me cuida, hasta me lleva el desayuno a la cama…

- Es una hermana ejemplo…

- ¿Y no has hecho de las tuyas?

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Tú sabes… mujer cariñosa, hombre soltero, noche solitaria…

- ¿Qué estas diciendo Eri? Es mi hermana, no seas incesta…

- Jum… conociéndote pervertido…

- Celosa…

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Es más, esa pregunta deberías hacérsela a Fio…

- ¡Oye¿Qué acaso crees que el y yo…?

- No me extrañaría… aparte, no les caería mal…

- Pinche Tarma…

- ¡Hermanito! Vamos a cenar en el cuartel…

- Si ya voy… nos vemos

- Jum

- Voy a estar vigilándote Tarmicle Roving…

- Uy…

A manera de provocar a Eri, Izumi puso mi mano en su cintura y le sacó la lengua; ella parece divertirse causando celos; bueh, la dejaré esta vez por que se lo merece…

- ¿Y que vamos a cenar esta vez?

- Sándwiches de jamón y queso

- ¿Tienen cebolla morada?

- Sip

- Esa es mi hermana

Devoramos todo, ta' bueno el pan Güonder, mas suave que el del osito Gringo. Hasta me chupaba los dedos de lo deliciosos que estaban.

- Ora¿de donde los sacaste? No recuerdo que sirvieran sándwiches en la cafetería hoy…

- Los hice rápido en la cocina, tomé los ingredientes del congelador sin que me vieran…

- Tienes talento para esto

- Gracias, lo mejor para mi hermanito

- Bueh, ya es hora de dormir…

Apagamos las luces, había luna llena e iluminaba todo el lugar. Como siempre, Izumi se desvestía y se acomodaba a mi lado; hoy me sentía cansado por el ejercicio y hasta mis hormonas se calmaron.

Creo que ella notó mi casi indiferencia ya que me abrazó aún mas fuerte y comenzó a acariciar levemente mi barbilla.

- Hermanito…

- ¿Si?

- ¿Me quieres?

- Por supuesto, eres mi hermana…

- ¿Qué tanto me quieres?

- Tanto como a mi vida

- ¿Mas que a Eri?

- No te compares con ella, sabes que la amo…

- Entonces prefieres a esa rubia que a tu propia hermana…

- No es eso, es que a ti te quiero de diferente manera…

- Jum

Hizo cara de indignación, me quitó la sábana y se envolvió con ella

- Y pensar que me comportaba como niña buena…

- No digas eso hermanita…

Sabía como contentarla; le acariciaba la cabeza suavemente, ella, aunque intentara ocultarlo, sonreía discretamente. ¡Ja! No vas a engañarme con tus caprichitos.

Le dí un beso en la mejilla y me dispuse a dormir, aunque casi no pude; gah, los grillos siempre me han ahuyentado el sueño; al cabo de un rato, empezaba a caer en los brazos de Morfeo cuando sentí que Izumi se volteaba. Me acarició la mejilla con delicadeza, yo me hice el dormido.

- No puedo culparte porque la prefieras, pero quisiera que al menos una vez supieras lo que siento por ti, Tarma…

Acto seguido me dio un cálido beso y me tapó con parte de la sábana; yo quedé turbado por aquellas palabras… ¿Qué quiso decir con lo que siente por mí¿Se refiere al amor de hermanos… o quizás más? Demonios, otra noche con insomnio.

(Día siguiente)

- ¡Tarma¡Tarma¡Despierta hermano!

Una vocecita llena de júbilo me despertó; de nuevo, la bolitas verde y negra estaban frente a mi.

- Bostezo ¿Qué pasa Izumi?

- ¿Sabes que día es hoy?

- Domingo

- Si, pero aparte de eso…

- Que hoy pasan Chabuelo

- Y aparte de eso…

- No sé…

- ¡Es 7 de noviembre, mi cumpleaños!

- ¡Que?

- Olvidé mencionártelo antes… supongo que no tienes regalo…

- Pues no…

- ¿Y que esperas¡Mueve tu trasero y ve a comprarle algo a tu hermana!

- Izumi, son las 6 de la mañana… ahorita todas las tiendas están cerradas…

- ¡Pues aprovecha para llegar temprano, aprovecha que hoy no hay entrenamiento y puedes salir!

- De acuerdo, no más déjame descansar un ratito…

Ese ratito se transformó en un gran letargo, cuando desperté me llevé la sorpresa de que eran las 2:00 PM… mierda, a esta hora las tiendas están cerradas, y mas en domingo…

Me levanté de rayo, justamente cuando salía me hallé con Tyra.

- Ah Tarma, que bueno que te veo… ven, te necesito

- No tengo tiempo, voy a...

- Comprarle algo a tu hermana

- Ah… ¿Cómo sabes?

- Olvídalo, sígueme…

Fuimos a la cocina de la cafetería; ahí estaba Nadia con un gran recipiente batiendo lo que parecía ser merengue.

- Seguro te olvidaste del cumpleaños de Izumi¿verdad?

- Ella nunca me lo dijo

- Bueh, ya qué… por suerte ella me lo contó y me preparé para esto; Nadia y yo le vamos a dar un pastel sorpresa y le dijimos a Eri y Fio que salieran a caminar con ella para terminar de prepararlo. Échanos una manita, aparte, compensarás que no le hayas comprado nada.

- De acuerdo.

Vaya, preparar un pastel es mas difícil de lo que parece; Nadia me regañó varias veces por batía mal los huevos o por que echaba mucha harina a la mezcla. Aparte, era muy estricta con el sabor.

- Uhm… le falta mas Tarma, sigue moviéndole

- Si señora

- Debe quedar como los deliciosos pasteles franceses…

- Está bien así

- A ver… uhm… no, sigue moviendo.

Argh, yo solo quería echarle chispitas, no prepararlo todo… Bueno, después de tanta lucha terminamos con la obra culinaria; Nadia le dio el visto bueno.

- Yum… ora' si… ¿Puedo comer solo una rebanada?

- Tranquila, que aún falta invitada

- Ash, que se apure… ya me dio hambre

- Con razón Trevor ni te pela, tas toda gorda de tanta chuchería

- Ah, cállate…

Bueh, por fín la festejada regresó de su paseo y le dimos su sorpresa; como niña chiquita, empezó a saltar por todos lados.

Gracioso, solamente habían cinco invitados, y consistíamos en yo y las chicas… Marco, Trevor y Walter aprovecharon el tiempo libre para salir de pesca… creo que al igual que yo, estaban desinformados por el cumple de mi hermana. Ah caray, es cierto lo que dicen; los hombres somos unos despistados.

- Pues aunque no hubo regalos, el pastel fue muy bueno… seguramente Tarma les ayudó a prepararlo…

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Tarma siempre le pone endulzante de limón al merengue, aunque sea de chocolate.

- Con razón sabía tan peculiar…

- ¡Hey¿Qué pasó aquí?

Marco apareció con los demás chicos, parece ser que no tuvieron suerte pescando… por supuesto, solo ellos pueden arrojar carnada a un lago donde todos los peces murieron por contaminación.

- ¿Hubo fiesta y no me invitaron? Por lo menos me hubieran dejado pastel…

- ¿Pues que esperabas? La inche Nadia se devoró todo, si hasta aún tenemos hambre…

- Bueno ya, yo planeo seguir celebrando con los cuates y tomarnos una botella de buen Vodka que he tenido escondida desde que vine… pero como Marco y los demás se olvidaron de mi cumple… ¡se van a chingar a su madre y no les invito¡para que aprendan!

- ¿Qué le pasa a tu hermana?

- Ya sabes como son las mujeres…

Nadia no quería tomar licor y Tyra quería irse a leer, por lo tanto, solo yo y Eri nos quedamos para echarnos una copa. Como ya era tarde y los mosquitos empezaban a aparecer, decidimos continuar en nuestra barraca.

- Creo que es hora de sacar a mi amiguita…

Eri sacó una botella de Spritas que siempre lleva guardada entre sus cosas… dice que la reanima después de un largo día de entrenamiento.

Izumi se jactó de las Spiritas, ya que, según ella, nada se comparaba con el fuerte Vodka "Don Cossack"; por supuesto, Eri no iba a dejar que insultaran a su buen alcohol y propuso un concurso para ver quien aguantaba más… Izumi aceptó.

- Aquí vamos… sírveme una copa de tu juguito Pau Pau…

- Te arrepentirás de haber insultado el sagrado nombre del Spiritas… ¡tenga!

Mi hermana se tragó todo de un sorbo… yo esperaba verla retorcerse y escupirlo; debo admitir que lo que traga Eri es peor que tomar agua del radiador de un automóvil; pero sorprendentemente, Izumi no parecía ser afectada e incluso comenzó a reirse.

- ¡Ja¿Esta cosa es el Spiritas? Yo creí que la "Bomba de Memphis" era realmente ruda…

- Ah, con que te haces la valiente ¿eh?... bien… dame un trago de tu refresquito…

- ¡Toma y aprende¡Vodka del mero corazón de Moscú!

No iba a la mitad y Eri peló los ojos; con fuerza escupió casi todo el licor bañando a mi hermana, ella siguió riendo al ver la expresión de la chica.

- Puaj ¿Qué carajo es esto!

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Vamos, si solo tomaste un poco… ¿te rindes?

- Gah… no espera… esto solo fue calentamiento…

- Acábatelo todo…

Con dificultad, Eri pasaba la fuerte bebida por su garganta; casi se le salen las lágrimas en el proceso. ¿Quién lo diría? Mi hermana resultó ser mas fuerte que su sargento.

- ¿Quieres hermanito?

- Ah… no gracias.

- Oh vamos, un poco no te hará daño…

- Eh, bueno, si tu lo dices…

Mierda, ahora entiendo por que ni Eri lo resiste… ¡esta cosa quema! Esta cosa debería ser usado como medio de tortura; mi esófago casi se me derrite y tengo suerte de que no tenga vida propia, si no, me hubiera golpeado por hacerle tomar eso.

Izumi solo reía al verme sufrir de tal manera.

- ¿Verdad que está bueno?

- S… si… gah…

- Eri¿estás bien?

- Koee…

- Lo tomaré como un si.

Al cabo de unas horas, las chicas ya estaban ebrias; no me gusta mucho el alcohol, por lo tanto era el alma más sobria en ese momento.

- Inshe Eri… hic la neta te aprecio caona…

- Hic Ishumi… eres mi mejor amigah…

- Si no fueras vieja… 'orita te agarraba a besos maldita…

- Pues imagina que soy el inútil de tu hermano, shingaos… hic

¿Soy yo o ellas tienen su parte lésbica? Ah carajo, debo detenerlas antes de que empiecen con las caricias… para mi sería como estar en medio de la grabación de una película porno, pero este no era el momento para mis fantasías.

Casi se acercaban cuando Eri cayó al suelo, parece ser que el Vodka había hecho efecto muy rápido en ella.

- Ay, ya se cayó…

- Seh, creo que nunca había probado un licor tan fuerte…

- hic Tan bien que la iba a besar…

- ¿Qué acaso eres lesbiana?

- Nu… pero me imaginaba que ella eras tu… ashí no sería tan feo… hic

- Ah bueno… ¡Un momento¿Como que era yo¿Acaso has querido hacer lo mismo conmigo?

- Sholo un poquito… iiiihh…

- Ya estás tan peda que empiezas a decir tonterías, hermana…

- ¿Y quien chingados dice que estoy ebria?

- Pues yo lo digo…

- ¡Claro que no¡Yo no caigo tan fácilmente!

- Ah cabrona¿entonces quieres decir que la ibas a besar de a deveras?

- Por supuesto que no, solo quería saber hasta donde podía llegar tu noviecita cuando anda hasta la chanclas…

- Pues casi te declarabas una lesbiana activa

- Como si eso no te excitara hermanito…

- ¿De que hablas?

- Jum, pude ver como te tardaste en reaccionar antes de tratar de separarnos… ¿verdad que querías seguir viendo?

- Ah, no… solo estaba shockeado, por eso respondí lento

- Si, como digas… bueno, vamos a llevar a Eri a su barraca, ya es hora de que nosotros durmamos…

- Seh… ¡ah chin, como pesa!

- Es que ella es una pesada…

- Celosa

- Si, lo admito…

- ¿Ah?

- Nada, vamos.

De nuevo mi hermana me dejaba turbado; siempre decía algo que me hacía pensar… ayer me dijo algo mientras trataba de dormir, hoy admitió estar celosa de la mujer que amo, y no lo dijo sarcásticamente, sonó muy seria… ¿Qué me está queriendo decir?...

De nuevo, no pude dormir; esta vez no era por los grillos, si no por que los sucesos con Izumi me rondaban la cabeza a cada momento… la parte metódica de mi cerebro trataba de deducir lo que se ocultaba detrás de esa actitud tan melosa y extraña de mi hermana.

- Duerme desnuda a mi lado como si nada, me trata dulcemente, me dice cosas mientras duermo y siente celos de mi chica… - Pensaba – ¿Sera que ella desea…? No, no lo creo… debe ser mi imaginación; gah, el alcohol me afectó la cabeza…

Empecé a dormir, el sonido de los sapos se hacía cada vez mas bajo y lejano; empezaba a sumergirme en el mundo onírico cuando escuché leves gemidos; sentía que algo se restregaba contra mí, mi entrepierna era estimulada por un suave y cálido cuerpo; sentía el aliento de alguien; mi boca satisfacía un par de labios, deseosos de un beso filial…

Desperté; mi hermana estaba de espaldas durmiendo plácidamente… ¿lo habré soñado? Si es así, algo en mi no está bien.

Mañana siguiente

La alarma sonó de nuevo, escuchaba la voz del General Panzer fuerte y claro; todo parecía indicar otro ataque enemigo.

- Hermano, vamos, parece que hay problemas de nuevo.

- Voy

Me alisté rápidamente; Izumi me seguía; nos formamos en nuestras filas y pregunté a los demás sobre la situación.

- Walter¿ahora que pasa?

- Descubrieron un puesto avanzado rebelde y algunos de ellos se dirigen hacia acá; pensamos que unas pocas unidades serían suficientes pero parece que llamaron refuerzos… vamos a combatirlos.

- Ya veo, gracias.

Los vehículos de transporte avanzaban por el irregular camino mientras limpiaba mi rifle A-10. Algunos Metal Slugs nos seguían detrás; parece que íbamos a tener una buena lucha.

Las balas nos dieron la bienvenida; algunos Bull Chan aparecieron desde las colinas (estábamos en el fondo de un desfiladero) y abrieron fuego contra nosotros.

- ¡Vamos a derribar las rocas, hermanito! – Me dijo Izumi mientras apuntaba hacia las crestas de las paredes montañosas; su plan era hacerlos caer y que explotaran… ¡claro, eso lo hicimos hace tiempo Marco y yo en el Valle de la Muerte¡Que ingeniosa eres hermana!

El RK-02 (Rocket Launcher) hizo bien su trabajo; con hórrido estruendo los pesados tanques caían desde lo alto para impactar hacia la infantería enemiga; cada maquina era suficiente para acabar con 10 de ellos.

Cada cohete parecía saber lo que debía hacer, si no impactaban la roca, impactaban al tanque, lo que no los destruía pero los dejaba aturdidos. No estábamos solamente las fuerzas terrestres, algunos helicópteros hacían el trabajo que los misiles no podían interceptando a los tanques desde el aire mientras nuestros misiles aire-tierra se encargaban de las aeronaves enemigas.

Vi a Eri tratando de acabar con un grupo de soldados atrincherados; ella no contaba con más armas que su revólver; por supuesto, yo fui a su auxilio pero de repente Izumi me pidió ayuda.

- ¡Tarma, ven acá¡Rápido!

Un Di Cokka se acercaba a paso lento y nuestros amigos estaban ocupados con otros asuntos… Izumi solo contaba con una metralleta y no parecía afectar en lo mínimo al blindado vehículo… ¿a quien ayudaba? Eri estaba muy lejos para lanzarle una granada de repuesto y si les lanzaba misiles a los rebeldes, me quedaría sin armamento para el Di Cokka, y si Eri se quedaba sin balas, estaría en apuros… decidí arriesgarme e ir en ayuda de Eri.

- ¡Tarma¿A dónde vas!

- ¡Vuelvo enseguida!

- ¡Tarma!

Cuando el perno activador del revólver de la rubia solo hacía ruido inútil, arrojé una granada hacia el grupo de soldados ocultos tras una pila se bolsas de arena; sus cuerpos fueron arrojados al aire sin vida.

- ¡Tarma!

- Debo ir por Izumi

Corrí lo más rápido que pude; cuando llegué, el Di Cokka ya había disparado contra ella; por suerte, no la lastimó de muerte; lancé mis últimos cohetes hacia la torreta observando como se deshacía y cuando el conductor trató de huir, un disparo de mi fiel Murder .50 le dio el tiro de gracia.

No era momento de celebrar, mi hermana estaba herida.

- Hermanita¿estas bien?

- Gah… ¿Cómo te atreviste a abandonarme sabiendo que esa cosa podía dispararme?

- ¿No te duele nada?

- No… ¡claro que si¡Mi pierna está lastimada! Creo que me la fracturé…

- Ah mierda… perdón Izumi, debia ayudar a Eri y…

- ¡Maldita sea Tarma¡Ella sabía como defenderse ante esos tontos¡Un tanque es más peligroso que un rifle!

- Perdón, es solo que…

- ¡Que qué¡Bah, olvídalo, puedo regresar sola!

- Pero hermana…

- ¡Cállate! Hubiera preferido haber muerto...

Su mirada era amenazadora; decidí que lo mejor era dejarla sola; estaba sumamente molesta… bueno, no fue mi culpa… era ella o Eri…

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

- Mi hermana está herida y molesta conmigo… un Di Cokka le disparó y no llegué a tiempo para ayudarle…

- ¿Y por que no la ayudaste?

- Tu solo contabas con pocas municiones y cuando llegué se te habían agotado…

- Pude defenderme de ellos tras las rocas; pero el proyectil de un tanque es mas serio¿sabes?

- ¿Crees que hice lo correcto al ayudarte?

- No lo sé… te agradezco el gesto pero creo que debiste auxiliar a tu hermana en primer lugar…

- Mierda.

Pateé el suelo; había arruinado todo de nuevo… fui hacia donde el soldado del Di Cokka y golpeé su cuerpo inerte.

- ¡Bastardo¡Traga esto¡Todo es tu culpa!

Escupí sobre el y regresé a los transportes; demonios¿Por qué no la ayudé?

Ya de regreso a nuestras barracas, Izumi no me dirigía la palabra, su pierna estaba enyesada y parecía que no iba a poder entrenar en una semana o hasta que se recuperara.

Quería compensarla pero ella no estaba dispuesta a aceptar mis disculpas.

- Izumi….

- …

- Por favor escucha

- …

- ¡Perdóname¡Sabes que me importas, pero también debía ayudar a Eri¡Se que elegí mal pero tenía poco tiempo para decidir!

- No te preocupes… si le pasaba algo a Eri te estarías culpando por lo mismo…

- Hermana…

- Creo que es hora de dormir… buenas noches…

- Bu… buenas noches.

Durmió solo con su blusa y ropa interior; ni beso me dio esa vez… diablos, ahora si la cajeteé…

Por mas que trataba de dormir, no podía; me sentía el ser mas miserable, la culpa de nuevo me invadía; Izumi daba vueltas, tratando de dormirse pero al igual que yo, era imposible.

- Izumi…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Estas despierta?

- No, de hecho estoy dormida… ¡obvio que si baboso!

- Bueno… quería disculparme por lo de hoy…

- ¿Sigues con eso? Ya olvídalo, ya pasó, no hay nada que puedas hacer…

- No me gusta que estés molesta conmigo; no quise que esto sucediera… todo pasó tan rápido, no pude pensar bien… ¡soy un imbécil!

- Ya cálmate… no fue tu culpa… yo no racioné mis municiones…

- No digas eso, la culpa fue mía por subestimar a Eri y tratar de ayudarla aunque no lo necesitara…

- Dime una cosa Tarma… ¿te sentiste bien al ayudarla?

- Bueno, si…

- Entonces no tienes de que culparte, mientras te sientas bien por tu acción, no hay de que retractarse.

- Pero tu pierna…

- Somos soldados, las heridas son parte del trabajo…

- Izumi…

- Tranquilo hermanito, no sufras por culpa de mis tonterías…

La abracé fuertemente, lloré un poco; no quería que nada le sucediera a ella.

- Perdóname hermana, por poco te pierdo de nuevo… fallé en mi promesa…

- Tarma…

Se volteó hacia mí, también tenía lágrimas en su rostro.

- Se que lo hiciste por protegerla, y eso fue valiente… no te sientas mal, siempre voy a quererte.

- Te amo hermana

- Y yo igual, Tarma

Acto seguido, me dio un ligero beso en la boca; yo quedé algo turbado, luego, cerró los ojos y cayó dormida. Yo aún seguía atónito por lo que hizo.

No fue desagradable, solo… inesperado; sonreí y quedé dormido.

(Día siguiente)

Me levanté temprano, observé a Izumi; se ve tan tierna cuando duerme. Fui a buscarle su desayuno, ella estará inhabilitada por su lesión.

Cuando regresé, ella estaba abriendo sus ojos y dando un gran bostezo.

- Buenos días hermanita, te traje tu desayuno

- Tarma… gracias

- Te incluí agua de sandía, tu favorita

- Tú si sabes como complacerme

- ¿Quieres que le dé un masaje a tu pobre pierna?

- Seguro

Por alguna extraña razón, me estaba comportando diferente con ella… ahora yo era el meloso… ¿quizás el beso de anoche causó esto¿Qué me pasa?

- Uhm, si… au au, no tan fuerte…

- No seas chillona, no más es un moretón

- Como a ti no te disparó un tanquezote…

- ¿Como estuvieron las crepas, yo mismo las hice

- Tan buenas¿me traes mas?

- No sabía que comieras tanto

- Estoy herida, cúmplele sus caprichos a la enfermita de tu hermana

- ¿Miel de maple o de abeja?

- Abeja

- Bien

Ese día me hice el sirviente de Izumi; cumplía cada cosa que me pedía, incluyendo el que le sacara la mugre de las uñas de los pies y que le lavara el cabello con shampoo Pantano.

Eri hizo presencia para ver a la chica; de algún modo se sentía culpable por el accidente.

- Hola Izumi

- Que onda

- ¿Cómo va tu pierna?

- Mejor, parece que en 2 días estaré como nueva

- Me alegro… después de todo, por mí, Tarma tuvo que dejarte…

- No es nada, luego te metían un plomazo en la cabeza y Tarma me recriminaría…

- Al contrario, si mataban a Eri capaz hago fiesta… ya ves lo gruñona que es… - Dije mientras le traía unas vendas nuevas a Izumi

- ¿En serio? Bien, ahora mismo voy a dispararme a ver si sigues diciendo lo mismo…

- Ya ya Eri, nomás estaba jugando

- Oye Eri¿ya no has vuelto a salir con mi hermano?

- No hemos tenido tiempo…

- Y el poco que tengo lo uso para cuidarte…

- Pues cuando tengan, aprovéchenlo… Tarma ya necesita "medir el aceite"…

- ¡Hermana!

- Pos que se aguante, primero me conquista y si es buen candidato, le entrego todo lo que quiera… en fin, me voy

- Tarma no soportará mucho…

- Entonces que se desahogue contigo…

- ¡Ya verás que se cumple, bruja!

- ¡Qué dijiste Izumi?

- No le hagas caso a la loca esa, hermanito…

De nuevo dice algo que me deja consternado; cada vez es mas evidente que esta se trae algo entre manos. En fin, debo seguir atendiéndola.

- Tarma

- ¿Si?

- ¿Me das masaje en la espalda?

- Seguro

Se quitó el sostén y se acostó; puse crema en mis manos y comencé a tallarla, lo disfrutaba.

Sus músculos tensos comenzaban a relajarse, poco a poco su piel se hacía más suave; de repente, al llegar a su espalda baja, lanzó un pequeño gemido.

- Hermana¿estás bien?

- ¿Por lo dices?

- Gemiste…

- Estoy bien, continúa

Proseguí con mi labor, seguía gimiendo un poco; me pidió que la tallara a los costados y eso me inquietó un poco, casi podía tocar sus senos.

- Uh… si, ahí…

- ¿Te duele aquí?

- Un poco… uhh… esa parte siempre está tensa

- Debe ser por el tamaño de tus senos, hermanita.

¿Qué dije? Esta crema debe tener algo, ya estoy diciendo cosas… Izumi volteó con una sonrisa picara.

- ¿De veras crees que mis senos son grandes?

- Ehm… si…

- ¿Y crees que son bonitos?

- Ah… si

- ¿Mas que los de Eri?

- No sé, nunca he visto los de ella… ni siquiera cuando entré al baño de mujeres…

- Bueno, a simple vista se notan que son pequeños y nada atractivos…

- No digas eso

- Solo son limones silvestres en comparación de los hermosos melones de tu hermana

- Deja de decirlo…

- Míralos, son perfectos…

Se volteó y comenzó a jugar con ellos, con sus manos los movía de arriba para abajo.

- Mira, hasta puedo lamerlos – Dijo mientras pasaba su lengua por uno de sus pezones.

- Mmm… rico¿verdad? – dijo mientras repetía la acción con el otro.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Tarma?

- He… herm…

Estaba paralizado, visiones de lujuria y deseo invadieron mi cabeza. Por un segundo, pierdo el control de mi mismo.

- Deja te sigo tallando hermana – Logré decir sudando.

- Bueno…

Al cabo de un rato quedó dormida, le tape con la sábana y salí a darme una ducha. Ya era tarde y con lo que me hizo sudar Izumi debía bañarme y rápido.

Cuando regresé, ella estaba leyendo un libro.

- Ya es tarde ¿dejo la luz prendida para que leas a gusto?

- Si, por favor.

- Buenas noches

- Igualmente

No estaba muy cansado y tenía el sueño ligero; al cabo de un rato Izumi apagó la luz y se desvistió de nuevo.

Se volteó hacia mi y se acercó; no se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos entrecerrados (y contando que soy japonés, casi ni se nota…).

Yo me preguntaba que planeaba hacer, de repente, mis labios sintieron la presencia de otros, al primer roce me aparté asustado.

- ¡Izumi!

- Tarma ¿No te gusta?

- ¿De que hablas¡Quítate!

- Espérate a que termine

¡Demonios¡Esto es lo que se traía¡Está loca! Me obligaba a besarla, yo desistía pero por alguna razón mi hermana me provocaba excitación.

¡Lo se¡Es mi hermana, pero tengo 26 años y nunca he estado tan cerca de una mujer como ahora, mis instintos son más fuertes que mi cordura… pero aún no puedo caer, debo resistir!

Intentaba zafarme, pero solo provocaba que me abrazara aún mas fuerte, con su besos prohibidos me atrapaba, me obligaba a repetir su nombre; se tallaba fuerte contra mi cuerpo, su lengua jugaba con la mía, casi perdía el control de la situación.

De alguna manera logré salir de los brazos de Izumi, ella intentaba obligarme a repetir lo mismo.

- ¡Pero que rayos te pasa, mujer?

- Espera, aún no terminamos

- ¿Estas loca¡Soy tu hermano!

- ¿No es genial? No necesitas a esa tonta, aquí estoy yo

- No digas tonterías, detente por favor…

- ¿No quieres seguir, hermanito?

- Por supuesto que no, esto es incesto…

- Si pero… está bien

Volvió a acostarse, yo aún estaba sudando e impactado por la reacción que ella había tomado, casi me convence con su provocadora forma de besar. Me calmé un poco, necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Pregunté desanimado

- Por que te amo…

- No creo que te refieras al amor que tenía en mente…

- Eso es por que yo te quiero más que solo como mi hermano…

- Por favor Izumi, somos hermanos… está… mal…

- ¿Quién lo dice¿La religión? Tú eres ateo, igual que yo…

- No es por eso…

- ¿La sociedad? Tarma, sabes que la sociedad tiene una doble moral… en público dicen ser unos angelitos pero en secreto cometen barbaridades…

- Tampoco… es… no sé, solo sé que esta mal…

- ¿Está mal amar a alguien¿Qué tiene de malo que exprese mi amor por ti?

- Dime Izumi… se que lo hiciste por otra cosa… puedo sentirlo…

La miré, supe que ella ocultaba sus verdaderas razones; no pudo aguantarlo más y confesó todo.

- Es por ella…

- ¿Hablas de Eri?

- Si… ella es la razón de que te obligue a esto…

- P… ¿Por qué?

- Por que tiene lo que yo deseo… amor.

- Hermana…

- Tarma, mi vida no fue fácil… en la escuela tuve muchos problemas al tratar de relacionarme con las demás personas; era una alumna admirable, mis habilidades en el estudio me dieron como resultado un lugar privilegiado entre los maestros pero una terrible posición entre los demás.

Todos me odiaban, por el simple hecho de ser mas inteligente que ellos… ignoré los primeros años, pero luego, cuando necesitas amigos, la falta de estos se hace evidente… no me hubiera importado si eso tampoco hubiera afectado mi vida amorosa. Nunca hubo nadie interesado en salir con esta presumida con ojos disparejos… siempre estuve sola, nunca recibí un "te quiero" de alguien especial… los señor Schvezka lo hacían siempre, pero eso no cuenta.

Luego, cuando llegué para verte, ví a Eri, a tu lado; tomada de tu brazo… no se si lo notaste, pero su expresión denotaba felicidad… sentí envidia de esa felicidad.

- Eso… no tiene sentido… ¿por que justamente Eri?

- Espera, aun no termino… antes de llegar, había observado tantas parejas; en el avión, una futura familia china intercambiaba palabras de amor; hablaban sobre su hijo, su futuro y su relación. Antes de salir de Ucrania, varias personas se despedían en el aeropuerto, al llegar aquí, era lo mismo… veía amor y parejas felices por todos lados… mujeres felices y sonrientes en manos de su novios; la alegría emanaba de sus corazones… pero yo nunca pude experimentar tal felicidad; de alguna manera, cada pareja feliz era como una bofetada en mi cara; envidiaba esa felicidad, envidiaba esa fortuna, envidiaba aquella suerte.

Cuando te ví con Eri, también fue una fuerte bofetada, pero supe contenerme… sin embargo… al ver como te trataba, empezó a crearse un rencor… ¿Cómo podía tratarte de esa manera sabiendo que la amabas¿No era una estupidez desperdiciar una oportunidad así¿Cuántas personas conoces que te amen sin condición? Por eso lo hice, por que ella nunca ha sabido apreciar lo que tiene.

- Te equivocas…

- ¿Ah?

- Eri, no es como crees… ella también tuvo un pasado trágico; fue abandonada en una iglesia y al huir de ella tuvo que crecer en las calles, sin padres, sin familia, sin amor… nunca tuvo un escudo contra la cruel realidad; sus únicos "amigos" eran los que formaban parte de su pandilla, pero incluso ellos eran mas felices que Eri; muchos pudieron hallar a sus familiares o encontrar a alguien especial. Eri nunca tuvo una pareja de joven, y al ver la felicidad de otros, también empezó a crear ese rencor… por eso se comporta así, se hizo un ser frío y duro para evitar que el mundo la siguiera dañando… pero cuando descubrió que yo solo quería su afecto, comenzó a cambiar… no se hizo precisamente amable, pero al menos, ha ablandado su corazón… en realidad, ella es quien debería sentir envidia de ti hermana… nunca tuvo padres, aunque fueran adoptivos, y nunca tuvo alguien que le dijera. "te quiero".

- Tarma… yo no sabía… Por Dios… ¿Qué he hecho?...

- Tranquila… está bien, solo trata de calmarte…

- Suspiro Y aparte, no solo por ella lo hice… si no por ti…

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Sabes? Cuando comencé a conocerte mas a fondo, tu personalidad me cautivó; eres tierno y dulce, y en las batallas eres valiente y ágil; también eres atractivo aparte de elocuente… eras como la persona que siempre había esperado; debo confesar que… estoy enamorado de ti, hermano.

Vaya, todo comenzaba a tener sentido; ¿Quién diría que mi hermana se enamoraría de mi? Bueno, que puedo decir… se que soy muy guapo, je… pero esto es mas serio; no quiero que la rechacen y señalen de incestuosa pervertida. Esta relación estaba mal y debía terminar ahora.

- Izumi, creo que todo este asunto debe acabar en este momento…

- No es tan fácil… ahora, cada vez que me veas, ya no será como tú hermana, sino como una loca que se enamoró de ti…

- No digas eso – La abracé – siempre serás mi familia pase lo que pase, Izumi

- ¿Me harías un gran favor, Tarma?

- Dime

- ¿Serías mi noviecito hasta que halle al hombre de mi vida?

- No estoy para juegos ahora…

- No estoy jugando, hablo muy en serio… solo quiero que actúes como mi pareja…

- No creo que a Eri le agrade la idea…

- … en secreto

- ¿Dices una relación secreta? Hermana, te estas volviendo loca

- Claro que no… aún me gustas Tarma… dime loca, pervertida, enferma, incestuosa, pero eso no cambiará las cosas…

- Trata de buscar a alguien mas… aquí en el ejército hay varios que necesitan una chica…

- No es tan fácil, no todos se sienten atraídos por alguien quien pueda hacerlos mole poblano con sus puños o que los destrocé con un rifle en segundos… desde que le dí la paliza a Eri, casi todos me temen…

- Con razón no tengo competencia con Eri, con la fama de asesina que tiene... ahora entiendo por que me dicen loco…

- Y tu eres el único que sabe como soy realmente, me conoces mejor que nadie hermano…

- No puedo aceptar… no es correcto

- Por favor…

Sus ojos estaban brillosos; lo dijo tan inocentemente, y mas con la expresión que puso, no pude decir que no; realmente pudo convencerme.

- Esta bien…

- ¡Siii!

- Pero con la condición de que buscarás pareja pronto…

- Si si, pero ahora eres mi chico oficialmente

- (¿Que he hecho?)

Se puso (¡por primera vez!) su pijama… ¿y ahora?

- Bueno¿y ahora por que te vistes?

- ¿Te gusto mas sin ropa?

- No, solo curiosidad

- Bueno, ahora que te "conquisté", ya no debo usar mis artes seductoras¿cierto?

- Que artes tan peculiares…

- Buenas noches, mi amor smuack

- Eh… igualmente…

Ah, mañana voy a arrepentirme…

(Día siguiente)

- ¡Despierta!

- Bostezo Ah… ya voy…

Extraño la corneta matutina, por lo menos no me despierta tan temprano como Izumi.

- Mañana me voy…

- ¿De que hablas?

- Mañana voy a Japón a ver a nuestros padres…

- ¿Tan pronto? Ayer casi me suplicas que me case contigo y ahora dices que te marchas…

- Tranquilo, solo será una visita corta… tengo mucho que contarles; aparte, quizás me transfieran al Departamento de Inteligencia Japonesa.

- Entonces, hoy es tu último día como quien dice…

- Si

- Te extrañaré¿sabes?

- Yo igual… me gusta dormir contigo

- Bueno, entonces… hay que hacer algo especial antes que te vayas…

- Cierto… déjame pensar… ¡ah, ya se!

- ¿Adonde vas?

- Asuntos pendientes… regreso luego

Volvió después de un rato; yo ya estaba vestido y decidido a complacer a mi hermana en lo que fuera, después de todo, mañana se iría a Japón.

Desayunamos en el comedor; Izumi, ahora mi "novia" se sentó a mi lado, muy pegado; en ese momento, Eri se sienta al lado derecho mío.

- Buenos días amor

¿Estoy soñando o Eri acaba de decirme amor?

- ¡Buenos días Eri! Auch…

Izumi me dio un pequeño golpe en las costillas, parece que se toma su papel de novia muy en serio.

- Ehem… ¿Por qué la cariñosa forma de llamar así a mi hermano, sargento Kasamoto?

- Bueno, creo que es hora de empezar a tratar bien a Tarma, después de todo, chicos como el solo se hallan cada milenio.

- Ya veo… solo quiero decirle que… quizás tenga competencia

- Estoy conciente de eso, Roving, no se preocupe, voy a cuidarlo bien

- Ya veremos

Su antagonismo me dejaba incómodo, las dos comían de prisa y sin pronunciar alguna palabra… en esos momentos, hablar causaría más tensión.

Cuando terminamos, Izumi me jaló del brazo, Eri hizo lo mismo y hubo otro momento de conflicto.

- Vamos Tarma, quiero que vayamos a comprar algo

- Ehem… Tarma, creo que hoy quiero salir a otra cita contigo…

- Disculpe sargento, pero el Teniente Roving ya tiene planes para pasar el día con su hermana

- Creo que mis asuntos son de mayor prioridad

- No lo creo… vamos Tarma

- Cadete Roving, le ordeno soltar al Teniente

- Pero

- Es una orden

- Bah

- Espera Eri, voy con mi hermana

- ¿Qué¿Por qué?

- Luego te digo… vamos hermanita

- ¡Ja!

Si mi hermana se va, hay que cumplirle sus caprichitos para que no vaya molesta. Antes de salir nos cambiamos de guardarropa… el chaleco y las botas no son precisamente ideales para un día de descanso.

Me puse unos jeans y una chamarra delgada, una playera blanca y mi casi nuevo par de tenis Reeboot, aparte de mis siempre fieles lentes oscuros; Izumi contaba con su blusa azul y sus pantalones acampanados además de sus tenis Mike; ella no gusta de llevar bolso.

- ¿Y a donde vamos?

- Al parque de diversiones, quiero que me ganes un oso de felpa

- Ah… de acuerdo

Si, sigo siendo bueno en los aros, no había osos pero me gané un hipopótamo rosado, a Izumi pareció gustarle, pero luego vimos a un niño que estaba llorando a nuestro lado, mi hermana se le acercó.

- ¿Que tienes pequeño?

- sob No pude ganar nada para mi hermanita…

- Toma

Izumi le estaba regalando el hipopótamo rosa al chico

- ¿Para mi?

- Por supuesto, no querrás que tu hermana llore¿cierto?

- Ah pues, muchas gracias

- De nada

El niño se alejó corriendo a mostrarle el peluche a una joven niña menor que el.

- Eso fue muy tierno de tu parte Izumi

- ¿Tu hubieras hecho lo mismo en su lugar, no?

- Seh

En realidad le hubiera dado un zape al chamaco, no soporto mucho a los niños, en especial los llorones.

Luego, la prueba que Eri había temido, la montaña Rusa; aunque a Izumi no le impactaba en lo mas mínimo

- ¿No estas asustada?

- ¿Bromeas? En Ucrania hay una que hace parecer a esta un juego para bebés…

- Conste que te lo advertí

- Vamos, la fila se hace cada vez mas larga

Y después del viaje…

- Pfff… esa cosa es una estafa

- Eri le tuvo miedo…

- Pues que mojigata tu chica…

- No le digas así

- ¿Por qué no? Recuerda, en este momento yo soy tu pareja y debes apoyarme en lo que sea

- Si si, pero no exageres

- ¡Mira¡Algodón de azúcar! Yo quiero

- Gah…

Izumi tenía la cara embarrada de dulce rosado, parecía una niña, pero se notaba que estaba muy alegre. Quizás esta no sea mala idea, después de todo hago feliz a mi hermana.

- Subamos al túnel del amor…

- Eso es para las parejas…

- Ehem…

- Ah si, cierto…

Ghsh, el túnel del amor siempre me pareció cursi, pero bueno, me obligaron y si le decía no, capaz me molía con sus puños.

Todo sería menos embarazoso si la gente no se hubiera fijado en nosotros.

- Oiga amigo, veo que viene con su novia

- Ella es…

- Si, soy su novia… ¿verdad amor?

- Eh… claro, cariño…

- Je, es muy hermosa

- Gracias

- Entre dientes Ignóralo Izumi…

- ¿Por qué? Me gusta que nos vean como pareja…

- suspiro

Subimos a los botes, maldita sea¿siempre me van a tocar botes con forma de cisne?

En fin, no se por que demonios le dicen "Túnel del Amor", solo se que entras en lancha y sales del otro lado de una cueva artificial… ¿pero que hay adentro¿Afrodisíacos¿Ponen películas porno?

Vaya tontería, hay robots de supuestos "monstruos" que salen a los largo del camino… las chicas de los otros botes abrazaban asustadas a sus novios cuando algún robot aparecía… mi hermana y yo nos mirábamos uno al otro con cara de "¿Qué mierda es esta?".

Por favor, yo he combatido extraterrestres, animales mutantes, ejércitos enteros y hasta momias; e Izumi es una loca cuando lucha ¿Qué podría espantarnos?

- Esto es una estupidez

- Psé… que tonta fui al traerte hermanito

- Tranquila, hagamos que esto valga la pena… simulemos…

- De acuerdo… ¡ay¡Que feo¡Abrázame!

- Ehem… tranquila, tranquila, no pasa nada

Dejamos escapar una risita, parecíamos tontos actuando así, pero era divertido.

Teníamos hambre, después de salir del túnel de la estafa nos dirigimos a un puesto de hamburguesas; nos sentamos en las mesas que eran de metal y quemaban el trasero al sentarse debido al sol.

- Au, estas cosas están que arden

- No tanto como yo

- ¿ah?

- No nada… pásame el ketchup

- Te tomas tu rol muy en serio hermana

- Por que va en serio…

- Lo sé, lo sé… hmm… tan' buenas las papas

- ¿Te gustan? Puedo comprar unas en Comercial Chilanga y preparártelas

- No sería mala idea

- Todo por hacerte feliz

Terminamos de comer y nos fuimos del parque, Izumi quería comprar ropa… no me molestaría si no fuera por que tengo que usar parte del dinero que mis padres me envían mensualmente… por suerte, Izumi también tiene su guardadito, así que nos dividimos los gastos.

Entramos a la tienda de ropa, no hay nada que me atraiga excepto el clima causado por la ventilación artificial; y con el calor que hace, se siente bien.

- Mira, me gustan estos pantalones

- Checa que no sean muy caros

- Si yo fuera Eri no le dirías lo mismo

- Al contrario, Eri es quien me lo recuerda

- Pues yo soy de gustos exigentes hermanito, así que me voy a probar estos

Se probó varios, también varias blusas; posaba frente al espejo… yo no tengo fijación por la moda por lo tanto me parecía indiferente lo que se pusiera… mujeres¿Quién las entiende?

Luego, salió con una camiseta verde con la palabra "Incest" plasmada en ella; rayos¿que clase de tienda es esta?

- ¿Te gusta?

- La camiseta es bonita, pero no me gusta el adorno…

- Oh vamos, se ve bonito…

- Si tú lo dices

- Me la llevo

Fiu, solo fue una camiseta, barata por cierto… ¿gustos exigentes? No digas tonterías hermanita.

Aún tenemos tiempo de sobra, total, hoy ni entrenamiento hubo por que los directivos se han hecho bien flojos.

- ¿Te parece bien ir al cine?

Mi hermana tuvo una buena idea

- Seguro

- ¿Cuál veremos?

- ¿Qué te parece la nueva de 1001 dálmatas?

- Esa es para niños… quiero una con acción y romance

- "Primavera de Fuego", un clásico ruso

- Me parece buena idea

El cine en estos días no es muy caro, contando que cualquiera puede rentar una DVC (Digital Video Card) y con la piratería, los precios tienden a bajar. Pero el buen sonido y las palomitas valen la pena, al menos, los asientos son confortables.

Izumi es fanática de las rosetas de maíz, pidió el tamaño Extra Grande y refresco para ambos. Yo no bebo ni como mucho en el cine, así que raciones alcanzan y sobran.

- ¿Quiefef maf pafomitaf hefmanito? chomp chomp

- No gracias

- Maf pafa mi chomp

Adoro esta película, la he visto más de 12 veces y sigue fascinándome, lamentablemente nunca la he podido comprar, casi no la exportan y siempre está agotada en las tiendas en línea. Izumi no la ha visto y casi llora con las escenas tristes. Je, irónicamente esta película es sobre guerras y nosotros somos soldados…

Al salir del cine…

- Snif Pobre Verkya, no merecía morir así

- Seh, ese film es genial…

- Imagina si fuéramos como ellos…

- Hermana, también somos soldados…

- Ah ¿pos si verdad?

- Se hace tarde, volvamos a la base…

Al regreso, un grupo de pandilleros se nos acercaron; no llevábamos nuestros uniformes así que no sabían que éramos militares.

El más grande se acercó a mi hermana

- Oye nena¿Por qué no dejas al flacucho este y vienes conmigo?

- No me gustan los cerdos parlantes, gracias

- ¡Ajajaja¡Que graciosa eres niñita¡Ven para acá!

La jaló del brazo, pero no pudo ni moverla

- ¿Ah que?

Justo en ese momento, mi hermana le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara; me pregunto si no le habrá tumbado un diente. El fortachón cayo inconsciente al suelo, uno de sus secuaces se asustó.

- ¡Jefe¡Vas a ver cabrona¡Denle duro carnales!

Nos atacaron con fierros y bats de béisbol, pero le dábamos su merecido antes de que pudieran tocarnos. Solo quedaba uno y sacó su arma, una Magnum Mohawk de doble percusión; dos balas por disparo.

- ¡Van a pagar por esto pendejos, nadie se burla de los buitres de acero!

- Si quieres vivir, suelta esa pistola – Le dije

- ¡Vete al carajo¡Voy a llenarte la cabeza de plomo!

- Como quieras

¡Bang! De un tiro le quité la pistola de las manos, el malhechor quedó paralizado mientras Izumi se le acercaba lentamente.

- Dulces sueños…

Un golpe en el estómago fue suficiente para que se desmayara… ¡ja¡Nadie se mete con los hermanos Roving! (Eso sonó tonto)

- Vámonos hermana

- Pfff… basura

Nos dirigimos a nuestra barraca, yo estaba cansado por el paseo. Me quité los calcetines y me aventé a la cama; Izumi cerró la puerta con llave.

- ¿Esos pandilleros te espantaron tanto que ahora le pones seguro a la puerta?

- Quizás…

- Izumi¿Qué persona sería tan estúpida para intentar atacar un cuartel militar?

- Nunca se sabe…

Pfff… que tonterías hace mi consanguínea, pero en fin, allá ella y sus paranoicas ideas.

Se quitó el sostén, dejando solamente su camiseta y ropa interior; de un brinco se arrojó a la cama.

- Vaya paliza que les dimos¿verdad hermanito?

- Seh, no duraron nada

- Juntos somos invencibles

- Si

- Juntos somos inmortales

- Yeah

- ¡Poderes de los hermanos fantásticos, actívense!

- ¡En forma de hermano que se duerme! – Dije bromeando

- ¡En forma de hermana pervertida!

- Siempre estás en esa forma…

- Si, pero tengo 3 niveles de perversión… moderado, pervertida e inmoral

- Ah caray… ¿y en que nivel estás ahora?

- Pervertida… pero, si quieres… subimos el tono

De acuerdo, esto ya se está saliendo del juego… se acercó hacía mi lentamente, su pequeña sonrisa me hizo ver lo que planeaba.

- Tarma, hermano, sabes que alguien no puede pasar mucho tiempo sin "acción"¿cierto?

- Eh… si…

- Y sabes que entre mas tiempo pasa, ese deseo se hace mas fuerte¿verdad?

- Cierto…

- Dime… ¿alguna vez has estado con una mujer?

- Para serte sincero… nunca

- Jujum… ¿y te gustaría?

- P… por supuesto…

- ¿Sabes? yo nunca he estado con un hombre…

- Eh… ¿si?

- Y también debes saber que como hermanos debemos ayudarnos uno al otro… ¿no?

- C… claro…

- Bueno… necesito que me ayudes ahora… estoy ardiendo…

- F… ¿Fiebre?

- Si… fiebre de lujuria… de deseo… de amor…

De acuerdo, esto es definitivo; mi hermana quiere sexo… no hay duda.

Solo observen esa expresión en su rostro; su cabello ocultaba sus ojos, sonreía tétrica dejando ver sus colmillos; ese movimiento casi animal que realizaba por cada paso que daba.

Yo estaba paralizado, y de alguna manera, excitado; ella se pegó a mí y con su lengua recorrió la silueta de mi cara.

- Me encanta tu sabor, hermanito…

- Detente…

- Hermano, seamos directos… te amo, te deseo, necesito que entres en mi…

- Alto Izumi…

- Tarma…

- …

- Hazme el amor…

- No puedo… soy tu hermano

- Y con más razón… esta es la clave del incesto

- ¿Por qué estas interesada en algo así?

- ¿No lo ves? La sensación de perversión, de romper los esquemas, de desafiar a las creencias sociales y religiosas, ese sentimiento de probar la fruta prohibida; es enfermizo y excitante a la vez.

- Estas loca…

- Si, loca por ti Tarma…

Comenzó a mover las caderas; yo luchaba para zafarme pero ella era muy fuerte, entre más se movía mas me hipnotizaba. Pasaba su dedo por mi pecho, sus métodos seductores siempre han sido efectivos; desde que la conozco, ha sabido como hacerme caer.

- Bésame…

- No lo haré…

- Como quieras… será a mi modo

Se fue directo a mi boca, sentí como si se lengua quisiera comer a la mía; fue largo; al terminar, un delgado hilo de saliva unía nuestras bocas.

- Te gustó¿cierto?

- No…

- Bien… entonces¿Qué tal esto?

Acercó su busto hacia mi cara, pude sentir sus pezones perfectamente, estaban muy duros de la excitación; mi hermana se dobló al primer roce.

- Ahh… si… ¿te gustan, deberían, Son más grandes que los de Eri

- …

- Tócalos…

- No…

- Con confianza, puedes morderlos…

Arrojó blusa, un par de imponentes melones estaban frente a mi, deseosos de una lengua consoladora

- Por favor… cálmate

Casi inconscientemente mi mano alcanzó uno de sus pechos, pude sentir los pezones aún más duros; ella lanzaba gemidos de placer, estaba descontrolada.

Quité rápidamente mi mano, ella me obligaba a regresarla a donde estaba pero yo se lo impedía

- ¿Qué te detiene, Tarma?

- El hecho que seamos parientes… ¿no lo ves? Es… innatural

- Si amar es innatural, entonces soy una creación infernal

Y lo era

- Vamos hermanito, sabes que no pararé hasta conseguir que seas mío…

Puso su mano sobre mi entrepierna, llegó a mi falo al que estimulaba delicadamente; mi mente luchaba arduamente para ignorar el placer que eso me provocaba.

Quería mirar a otro lado; la artillería del deseo estaba bombardeando fuertemente al reducto de la razón; solo hacía falta el misil del instinto para que yo respondiera…

- Hazme tuya, hermano, unámonos en cuerpo y alma…

- Gah…

De alguna manera logró arrancar mi chaleco y camisa junto con mis lentes oscuros; se hubo parado y dado la vuelta; yo estaba esperando su próximo movimiento, en un instante, tenía mi cabeza en su entrepierna.

Sentía líquidos recorrer mi cara, ella estaba sumamente excitada.

- Mira como escurro Tarma… ya sabes que hacer…

No sabía como reaccionar; mi mente decía "Alto", pero mi cuerpo gritaba "¡Adelante!"

- Se que no te gusta la idea hermano, pero al menos trata de verme como una Schvezka…

- No puedo, eres una Roving

- Eso quiere decir que te está gustando el hecho que yo sea de la familia… ¿ves? No estoy sola…

- No es eso, el hecho que compartamos el mismo ADN me detiene…

- Se que me quieres solo como hermana, pero eso no es suficiente para mi, Tarma… necesito que me ames mas allá de los límites

- No lo haré, y no lo haré maldita sea…

- Tienes que hacerlo, solo quítate esas absurdas ideas de la cabeza…

- No son absurdas

- Claro que si… hermano, eres ateo, tu no tienes tales limitaciones… responde… ¿Qué es exactamente lo que esta mal sobre esto?

Quedé sin habla… ella tenía razón, no tenía realmente claro por que pensaba que estaba mal… no hallé respuesta.

- Nunca ha sido incorrecto; jamás ha sido incorrecto que nos amemos más allá de lo establecido… que demostremos que podemos ser realmente unidos… ¿No lo crees?

- No lo sé…

- Debes hacerlo querido hermano, hazlo por mi…

- Yo… no puedo traicionar a Eri… prometí que ella sería la primera y única mujer en mi vida, si hago esto, me culparé toda la vida.

- ¿Acaso ella lo sabe?

- Bueno, no… pero…

- Dime Tarma, hiciste una promesa pero la otra persona ni siquiera lo sabe… ¿Qué validez tiene eso?

- La tiene para mi, ella es la mujer que amo; hacerle esto sería terrible, aunque ella no lo supiera.

- ¿Realmente la amas?

- Por supuesto

- Tienes un buen corazón hermanito, por eso te quiero tanto…

- Si tanto me quieres… deberías dejar que yo fuera feliz

- Por eso hago esto… quiero que seas feliz

- Yo soy feliz a lado de Eri, y a tu lado igual, pero solo como mi amiga, mi consanguínea, mi familia…

- Estoy consciente de eso, verás que te gustará lo que te tengo preparado

- No lo creo…

- Tarma, solo quiero que esta noche sea mágica, antes que me vaya…

- Hermana…

- Por favor hermano, te deseo… te deseo tanto…

- No debo…

Puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, esta vez, no estaba llena de es lujuria que se percibía, sino cariño; algo perturbador para ese momento… se vio tan dócil, tan sincera...

Era una fantasía hecha realidad, una mujer hermosa pidiendo a gritos intimar con ella una noche, solo una noche… el gigantesco misil del instinto impactó en el blanco.

Mi razonamiento se desconectó, una mirada fulminante hizo abrir los ojos de Izumi, la sonrisa de la perversión se dibujó en mi cara… ya no era el mismo.

Me arrojé sobre ella y la tendí en la cama, aprisioné sus manos con las mías y la besé apasionadamente; ella recorría mi cuerpo con sus manos estimulándome al mismo tiempo que yo.

- ¡Si¡Este es el Tarma que quiero¡No pares por favor!

- Si, hermana

Estaba totalmente loco, no era un hombre, era un animal, una bestia; hambrienta, llena de deseo y pasión, e Izumi era la fresca carne que podía satisfacer mis instintos.

Besé su cuello, pasé mi lengua por sus pezones, ella gemía y se doblaba de placer.

Lo sé, es mi hermana, pero no me importa; llámenme incestuoso, pero esta sensación es única.

- Aquí voy Izumi, voy a hacerte mujer…

- Espera…

Estaba a punto de desabrochar mi pantalón y entrar en ella, pero me detuvo, se paró y apagó la luz.

No había luna, solo las estrellas; me costaba trabajo distinguirla en la oscuridad y mas con la extraña sugerencia que me hizo.

- Ponte tus lentes, me gusta verte así…

- Si hermanita…

Me es casi imposible verla, pero no lo necesito, puedo sentir su cuerpo; ahora mas cálido y suave, casi como otra persona.

- Te sientes diferente hermana

- Por que ahora estoy totalmente entregada…

- Ven aquí…

Esa noche, desencadené mis más bajos instintos…

(Día siguiente)

Gah… ¿realmente hice lo que creo que hice?... por… Dios, tuve sexo con mi hermana…

Por alguna extraña razón, no siento culpa; más bien, es una sensación extraña, como si no hubiera hecho algo inmoral.

Si, intimé con mi propia hermana pero eso no cambia lo que siento, me siento bien… satisfecho; creo que, empiezo a comprender lo que ella me quiso decir todo este tiempo.

La chica estaba envuelta en las sábanas, parecía una momia en tela.

- Despierta…

Acaricié su cabeza, luego, metí mi mano debajo de las sábanas y pasé mis manos sobre su espalda; suave como algodón, hermosa sensación; seguí subiendo y acaricié su cabello… sedoso, manejable, corto… ¡un momento!

Levanté las sábanas con rapidez, al ver a la mujer, casi me da un infarto; dí un grito que pudo oírse por toda la base.

- ¡ ERI !

¡Rayos¡Qué demonios hace Eri en mi cama!... ¿será que?... entonces, se despertó…

- ¿Tarma?

- E…. E…

- ¡Oh Tarma!

Se abalanzó sobre mi, caímos al suelo; me abrazó muy fuerte; antes de que yo reaccionara me plantó un beso en la boca. Esta vez, lo disfruté enormemente.

- ¡Te amo, te amo¡Estuviste genial¡Nunca antes sentí esto¡Te amo Tarma!

- Eri… ¿Qué está pasando?

- Izumi…

- ¿Qué?

- Esto fue idea de Izumi

- ¿Qué dices?

- Ella me contó todo Tarma; ayer en la mañana fue a mi barraca para hablar…

_**-Flashback-**_

- Entonces… realmente estás enamorada de tu hermano…

- Si… ahora sabe por que…

- Nunca creí que yo tuviera que ver… pero¿has pensado en las consecuencias que traería eso?

- Lo se lo se… se que esta mal, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en el… por mas que trato, no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza…

- ¿Y que piensas hacer ahora?

- No lo se… pero había pensado en darle algo para que me recuerde antes que me vaya…

- Dime

- Bueno…

_**-Fin del flashback-**_

-Y así ideó este plan, cambiamos justamente antes de que fueras más lejos con ella…

- Eso explica por que sentí diferente a Izumi cuando se encimó en mis piernas… pero no entiendo como pudiste imitar su voz…

- No pude, creo que estabas muy caliente para notar realmente la diferencia… además, yo igual estaba prendida, mi voz cambia con el humor… en ese momento, me sentía tierna…

- Ya veo… ¿y el pelo largo?

Apuntó hacia el suelo, ahí vi una larga peluca castaña…

- Ella quiso darte esto, por que supo que con esto la ibas recordar por siempre…

- Realmente lo logró…

- ¿Sabes? Ella dijo que aún te seguirá amando… y que no descansará hasta que la hagas suya…

- ¿Y tu crees que regrese pronto?

- Lo creo… está loca…

- Si… como todos los Roving….

- Bueno… unos mas que otros…

- ¿No estas molesta?

- ¿Por qué?

- Te fallé… te fui infiel… no llegué a nada con ella pero casi lo hago…

Puso su mano en mi rostro, la miré a los ojos

- Tarma, escuché todo… dudaste en hacerlo por mi… aparte, tu hermana te suplico tanto que casi se daba por vencida; lo hiciste por tratar de ayudarla, pero siempre pensaste en mi…

- Me siento mal, pude detenerme, no se por que no me controlé

- No tienes nada de que avergonzarte, los institos animales suelen ser mas fuertes que la razón…

- ¿Me perdonas Eri?

- ¿Perdonarte de que? No has hecho nada malo… al contrario, me has dado un gran regalo… un placentero regalo

- No soy tan bueno… fue mi primera vez…

- Igual la mía… pero sé que fue grandioso, y con el tiempo serás aún mejor…

- Eri…

- Te amo Tarma, hombres como tu son admirables…

- Yo igual te amo

- Toma… Izumi me dijo que te diera esto antes de irse… partió temprano… debo irme, el entrenamiento comenzará pronto… nos vemos, mi amor.

- Nos vemos…

Me dio un beso y salió del cuarto; abrí el pedazo de papel que me había dejado Izumi.

"_Querido hermano:_

_Espero que hayas pasado una noche inimaginable con el amor de tu vida; todo lo hice por hacerte feliz._

_Se que aun no puedes corresponderme, pero te sigo amando, y algún día volveré para que tu y yo experimentemos nuestro amor. Te amo hermano, y lo seguiré haciendo hasta la muerte._

_Les hablaré a nuestros padres sobre ti, haré que se sientan orgullosos de su hijo_

_Espera mi pronto regreso, esta vez, no me daré por vencida, ni siquiera por Eri._

_Tu amorosa hermanita: Izumi"_

Reí un poco, sé que habla en serio; aún así, esperaré por ella, yo también… la amo.

Guardé el mensaje en mi chaleco y miré al cielo, un hermoso día comenzaba y el sol acariciaba mi rostro con sus cálidos rayos. Sonreí.

- Gracias, hermana

**FIN**


End file.
